Il y a toujours un après
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Après un grave accident, Akashi perd sans doute la dernière chose importante à ses yeux. Il plonge alors dans la dépression laissant ses pires démons l'envahir petit à petit. Ne voulant pas le voir sombrer, Aomine va tout faire pour le sauver, découvrant au passage une certaine attirance pour cet être complexe qu'est Akashi Seijuro.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, ma première longue fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Moi, j'ai apprécié l'écrire.

Je pense publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines mais, je ne suis pas sûre de tenir de rythme.

L'histoire est un peu sombre, elle comportera environ une vingtaine de chapitre. Mes chapitres sont soit long, soit court, ils représentent souvent une ellipse.

Laissez-moi des rewiews please, j'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas dans mes histoires pour m'améliorer et vous proposer des fictions bien meilleures. Merci, bonne lecture !

* * *

-Coach ! Coach !

Un première année entra en trombe dans le gymnase de la première équipe de Teiko, la fameuse "Kiseki no Sedai". Il parait affolé, une grande angoisse était lisible sur son visage rougit par sa longue course.

-Coach !

Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, devant le coach, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Il échangea quelques brefs mots avec le coach. Celui-ci fronça d'abord les sourcils, puis il laissa de la surprise transparaître sur son visage et enfin, l'effroi passa quelques secondes sur ses traits avant de reprendre son air normal. Il congédia le première année. Toute l'équipe avait cessé de jouer, se doutant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Le coach regarda toute son équipe avant de prendre une voix la plus impassible possible.

-Écoutez-moi bien,... Akashi ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Il... il vient d'avoir un grave accident de voiture...

Il était lui aussi bouleverser par la nouvelle, cela se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

Tout le monde cessèrent de respirer quelques secondes. Ils mirent du temps à avaler la nouvelle. Murasakibara lâcha son paquet de bonbon, Kuroko ne laissa paraître qu'une fraction de seconde sa forte inquiétude, Aomine jura, Midorima remonta ses lunettes en serrant plus fort son objet chanceux du jour, Kise quant à lui retint des larmes. Il est vrai qu'un si grand retard à l'entraînement matinal de la part d'Akashi aurait du les alerter, pourtant, ils n'ont rien vu venir.

-Il... Il va bien ? Demanda d'une petite voix Kise.

-Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons aucun détail, je sais juste qu'il à été envoyé d'urgence à l'hôpital et que son état est assez grave. Quant au circonstances de l'accident, je n'en sais rien.

Ça y est, Kise se mit à pleurer. Leur tout nouveau capitaine venait d'avoir un accident... C'était presque impensable. Après l'annonce de la nouvelle, personne n'avait de cœur à s'entraîner, l'entraînement prit alors fin. Et après une journée complète a tenté d'avoir des nouvelles de leur capitaine, les joueurs décidèrent de se rendre directement à l'hôpital. Midorima s'y rendit avec l'objet chanceux des Sagittaires, Murasakibara a acheté pleins de barres au chocolat qu'Akashi aime bien, Kise, Kuroko et Aomine, eux, n'ont rien d'autres que leurs soutient pour le petit rouge.

Ils arrivèrent vers 19h aux urgences, ils demandèrent à voir Akashi Seijuro.

-Akashi Seijuro ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. De plus, vous êtes nombreux... Ce n'est vraiment pas possible... Désolé.

La secrétaire ne put pas en dire plus, le téléphone sonna et elle fut obligée de répondre. Aomine jura bruyamment. Ils ne pourront jamais savoir comment va leur capitaine ? Mais heureusement, ils aperçurent Nijimura, leur ancien capitaine qui discutait avec un médecin et se doutèrent qu'ils parlaient d'Akashi. Nijimura les aperçu et abrégea la conversation pour aller les voir.

-Vous êtes venu voir Akashi ?

-Oui, tu as de ses nouvelles ? s'empressa de demander le basané.

-En effet, j'ai pu discuter avec son médecin et j'ai pu le voir tout à l'heure. Nous devrions sortir pour en parler, dit-il en désignant la porte.

Une fois dehors, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un parc, au frai et Nijimura commença donc à leur expliquer les circonstances de l'accident et la condition d'Akashi.

-Apparemment, un camion a percuté la voiture qui l'emmène tous les matins au collège. C'est le côté droit de la voiture qui a été touché, c'est également là qu'était assis Akashi. Le chauffeur du camion n'a rien, le chauffeur d'Akashi est mort sur le coup.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre.

-Quant à Akashi...

* * *

Mais quel suspense !

Eh bien vous le saurez (peut-être) dans le prochain chapitre !

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter et à suivre cette longue fiction.

A dans deux semaines (normalement).


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre tant attendu. Merci de vos reviews, même s'ils ne sont pas encore très nombreux, je suis vraiment heureuse de les lire et ils me motivent beaucoup.**

 **Je sais, je vous avais dit deux semaines, mais c'était par sécurité, pour que vous ne me criez pas dessus si j'avais un peu de retard et cela me laisse de la marge pour écrire. C'est aussi pour être aduler si je publie en avance :P (acclamation please!) Mais, les premières semaines de cours ne semblent pas trop remplies (surtout parce que le TPE n'a pas commencé) , alors je pourrais publier plus souvent. Ma publication risque de devenir irrégulière, mais je promets, sauf problème internet, de ne pas dépasser deux semaines entre chaque chapitres.**

 **Bon, l'essentiel me semble dit, je vais vous laisser lire.**

 **Ps : Dans cette histoire, certains l'ont remarqué, Akashi a les deux yeux rouges. Les autres de la génération ne sont pas désabusés de la victoire et Aomine est encore tout gentil et souriant (Mais il sèche les entrainements).**

* * *

La génération entra dans la chambre d'hôpital de leur capitaine, ils ne firent pas trop de bruit. Respectant à la lettre les conseilles des médecins. Chacun déposa son présent. Midorima avait racheter l'objet chanceux des Sagittaires, il s'agit d'un réveil en forme d'animal, un petit dauphin. Kise déposa ses fleurs, des lys. Kuroko avait amené un livre pour son capitaine ainsi qu'une petite carte de rétablissement. Murasakibara déposa son paquet de chips. Et enfin, Aomine mit sur la petite table à côté du rouge la peluche de lion qu'il avait trouvé avec Momoi dans un magasin le matin même.

Toute la génération observa le rouge encore inconscient, le visage calme, immobile, tel un cadavre. Seuls les machines qui bipait autour de lui confirmait qu'il était en vie.

Kise retenait ses larmes, il devait être fort pour son capitaine. Kuroko serrait les doigts du rouge tandis qu'Aomine caressait sa chevelure rouge. Aucun n'arrivaient à réaliser ce que leur a appris Nijimura la veille. Ils voudraient tellement que ce soit un mensonge, seulement un cauchemars. Que rien de tout ça n'est pas eu lieu et qu'Akashi ne soit pas dans cet état. Mais ils souhaitent aussi, d'un certain point de vue, qu'il ne se réveille jamais pour ne pas avoir à subir la terrible vérité. Si seulement ils pouvaient faire autre chose que de le regarder dormir.

Avec le même silence que quand il sont entrés, ils repartirent. Tetsuya s'attarda un peu dans la chambre. Il se tenait droit devant le lit où reposait son capitaine.

-Tu viens Tetsu ? Demanda Aomine ne le voyant pas bouger.

-C'est injuste Aomine-kun... Ce qui lui arrive...

-Que veux tu qu'on y fasses ?

-Je ne sais pas... Sans doute rien, répondit le petit avec un sourire triste.

Il serra une dernière fois la main chaude du rouge avant de sortir de la chambre en agrippant la veste d'Aomine.

* * *

Toute la semaine la génération des miracles se rendit au chevet du jeune capitaine. Ils lui racontaient leurs journées, sachant qu'Akashi ne les entendait pas, qu'il ne répondrait pas, encore plongé dans le coma due au choc de l'accident. Ils lui parlaient des ragots du collège, du temps, ils critiquaient les professeurs, Kise se plaignait du fait que tous les professeurs l'avait pris en grippe, mais ils ne mentionnaient pas le basket.

Aomine, Murasakibara et Kuroko sont ceux qui venaient le plus souvent. Le basané et le violet parce qu'ils ne n'allaient plus aux entraînements, ce qui leurs permettaient d'avoir beaucoup d'heures libres. Et Kuroko parce que l'état de son capitaine le préoccupait beaucoup.

Les autres venaient le soir, quand les cours se terminaient, ils partaient tous ensemble vers l'hôpital, ils montaient l'escalier deux et le quatre pour arriver au deuxième étages. Ils prenaient alors le couloir de gauche, en face des ascenseurs, puis, prenaient celui de droite, encore celui de gauche, ils passaient trois portes et en tournant à droite, trouvaient la porte de la chambre 582. Ils connaissaient tous le chemin par cœur et pourraient le faire les yeux fermé si moins de personnes traînaient dans les couloirs.

Quand le petit bleu allait le voir, il se contentait de prendre le livre qu'il lui avait offert, il l'ouvrait et lisait un chapitre à voix haute. Il savait qu'Akashi ne l'entendait pas, il savait qu'il ne se réveillera sans doute pas maintenant. Les médecins disaient que son réveil pouvait prendre des semaines ou des mois au vu du choc qu'il a subi. Mais à chaque fois que Kuroko franchissait la porte de cette chambre, il espérait voir deux yeux rouge qui le regarde. Mais rien, quand il entrait, il voyait les tables pleines de fleurs et d'objet chanceux, il entendait l'électrocardiogramme et il contemplait le visage pâle du rouge. Cette vision presque de mort hantait son esprit depuis maintenant une semaine.

La chambre du rouge était désormais emplie de fleurs, presque toutes de la pars de la génération des miracles, un bouquet seulement offert par son père. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'était pas venu en personne le porter, il n'était pas venu du tout, se contentant d'appeler de temps en temps l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles de son fils. Mais la GM n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un père peut rester si indifférent. Comment Masaomi Akashi peut-il ignorer le sort de son fils ?

Personne n'osait imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer quand Akashi se réveillera, ce qui arrivera inéluctablement. Comment va-t-il réagir devant l'annonce de la vérité ? Que se passera-t-il quand il comprendra, quand il réalisera les conséquences sur sa vie ?

« C'est injuste Aomine-kun... »

« Oui, c'est injuste, Tetsu. »

* * *

 **La condition d'Akashi dans le prochain. Je pense publier rapidement (ce week-end peut-être, je vais profiter des premières semaines pas trop chargées et de mes chapitres écrit en avance pendant les vacances ) le prochain pour soulager vos petits cœurs (vous voyez comme je prends soin de vous?).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

 **le réveil. Enfin ! (chapitre 100% AoxAka, trop chou!)**

 **Merci à vos reviews et aux lecteurs anonyme, rien que le fait de savoir que vous jetez un coup d'œil par curiosité me rend heureuse !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il sentit ses paupières lourdes. Avec encore un peu de force peut-être qu'il pourra les soulever.

Il essaya encore une fois, mais elles ne voulaient toujours pas se soulever. Il y mit plus de volonté et de force. Pendant quelques secondes, il entraperçut son environnement. Blanc.

Encore une tentative. Il a pu voir un peu plus de choses. Des couleurs. Mais la lumière et le voile sur ses yeux l'empêchent de bien distinguer ce qui l'entoure.

Dernière tentative. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, pas en grand, mais assez pour bien voir son entourage.

Le voile sur ses yeux disparu. Sa vue mit un long moment à s'habituer à la lumière. Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital a priori, les rideaux était fermés, une odeur florale envahit son nez. Il remarqua vite tous les bouquets de fleurs un peu partout dans la chambre. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers le _bip_ incessant et vit l'électrocardiogramme qui indique que son cœur fonctionnait bien.

Akashi se redressa sur ses coudes, sa vision désormais parfaitement claire.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il, la voix sèche par le manque d'hydratation.

Aucune réponse.

Il voulut alors se relever un peu plus mais n'y arriva pas. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Soudain, il se souvint.

Il se souvint du camion qui fonçait sur sa voiture, de la douleur dans le bas de son dos, du sang qui coulait, du visage figé du chauffeur et enfin, de la sensation de perdre le contrôle de ses jambes petit à petit.

Le _bip_ de la machine s'accéléra.

Il compris.

-Mes jambes... murmura t-il.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Tous mais pas ça ! Il voulut se débattre, partir d'ici, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Le bruit aiguë de l'électrocardiogramme résonnait dans son esprit, le rouge mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, il devait partir d'ici. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve, il doit se réveillé, au plus vite.

Il toucha ses jambes, mais il ne sentait rien, pas même le tissu glissant dessus quand il retira la couverture. Pourtant, elles étaient là.

Mais elles étaient inertes.

Il retira ses perfusions d'un geste sec, arrachant un peu de peau dont jailli du sang.

Le sang.

Celui qui le faisait vivre. Il se déplaçait dans tout son corps, il alimente son être, il parcourt ses jambe et ses muscles. Akashi le regarda couler le long de son bras, presque fasciner par le spectacle. Mais il ne devait pas s'attarder, il doit partir, sortir d'ici, il ne sait pas comment, mais il se sent trop mal dans cette chambre. Sans doutes aussi qu'il espère que le cauchemar s'arrête s'il quitte cet endroit.

Il retira les capteurs de la machine qui bipait, enfin un peu de silence ! Le seul bruit désormais, c'était sa respiration saccadé et les draps qui glissent quand il se débat.

Mais alors qu'il continuait à se débattre dans le lit, il glissa et tomba sur le sol.

* * *

Aomine entra dans l'hôpital, comme tous les soirs où il séchait l'entraînement. Il prit l'ascenseur, connaissant désormais par cœur le chemin pour aller à la chambre d'Akashi, la 582. Dans les couloirs, il croisa les infirmières chargées d'apporter le repas du soir au patient, comme tous les jours depuis deux mois, il leurs adressa un bref bonjour.

Il arriva dans le dernier couloir qui mène à la chambre. Très vite, il entendit du bruit et de petits cris. Son pas s'accéléra.

« Ces bruits... Akashi se serait-il enfin réveillé ? »

Le basané ouvrit la porte 582.

* * *

Akashi était au sol, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer et rampait pour avancer. Son corps se trouvait environ à deux mètres du lit, les couvertures étaient étalées sur le sol. Quand le capitaine aperçu le bleu, il tendit sa main vers lui. Aomine se précipita à ses côtés, il le prit dans ses bras voyant qu'il était en état de choc et le serra contre son torse alors que ses jambes inerte était étalées sur le sol froid.

-Mes jambes... Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait de mes jambes... Mes jambes... murmurait-il toujours en panique.

Aomine tentait de le rassurer comme il pouvait, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots juste alors que la panique du rouge était croissante. Aomine l'entendait respirer très vite, très fort, mais il ne pleurait pas. Lui-même paniquait de voir son capitaine dans cet état. Personne n'avait jamais vu Akashi avec les yeux si triste, personne ne l'avait vu pleurer, personne ne l'avait vu demander une étreinte. Aomine serait flatté d'être le premier si la situation n'était pas si extrême.

Il en était sûr. Il savait que cela risquait d'arriver. C'était inévitable. Se réveiller du jour au lendemain sans pouvoir bouger soudainement ses jambes, n'importe qui aurait crisé.

"Mes jambes..." ne cessait de répéter le capitaine. Il tremblait violemment et serrait le plus fort possible Aomine, s'agrippant à sa veste.

La fatigue semblait tout de même le rattraper, il commença à s'endormir bien qu'il luttât. Aomine sentait le souffle d'Akashi devenir plus calme et régulier, sa tête tombait un peu en arrière, ses yeux se fermèrent, se rouvrirent, puis, se fermèrent de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme complètement dans les bras du bleu.

Aomine put enfin respirer normalement. C'était tellement stressant de réconforter Akashi, il lui a communiqué son angoisse. Sans s'en rendre compte, il pleurait. De joie ? De tristesse ? Sans doutes un mélange subtile des deux. Il est heureux que le rouge se soit réveillé et que sa crise soit terminée, mais aussi triste de voir sa réaction et de le voir confronté à la réalité.Bien qu'il sache qu'Akashi allait mal réagir, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir si désemparé.

Il serrait plus qu'il ne le faut le corps endormit. Akashi lui avait manqué. Terriblement. Il aimait le voir jouer, voir son corps se mouver gracieusement sur le parquet avec un ballon rebondissant devant lui, le voir sourire de temps en temps, voir ses yeux pétiller de vie, voir ses cheveux rouges se mêler au vent, le voir relever ses mèches qui tombent devant son front, le voir vivre tout simplement. Ces deux derniers mois à le voir dormir inlassablement avaient affecté son moral.

Il venait certaine fois, sans que personne ne le sache, alors que les visites sont censées être terminée, pour le voir, pour lui murmurer quelques mots, pour serrer sa main et caresser ses cheveux. Des gestes simples, mais suffisant pour le faire espérer. Il espérait qu'Akashi se réveillerait alors que c'est lui qui veille à ses côtés, pour être le premier à revoir ses yeux rouges.

Dans ses rêves, tout se passait différemment Akashi aurait ouvert doucement les yeux, en le voyant, il lui aurait souri. Puis, Aomine se serait assis sur le bord du lit, il lui aurait parlé, il lui aurait expliqué calmement la situation. Mais à chaque fois, le bleu se réveillait avant d'avoir fini de tout dire, avant d'avoir parler de la perte de ses jambes.

La réalité est toujours trop différente des rêves.

Lentement, Aomine se releva, le rouge toujours dans ses bras, replier contre lui. Il le déposa avec délicatesse dans le lit d'hôpital. Mais alors qu'il voulait s'éloigner pour aller chercher une chaise, il remarqua que le capitaine n'avait toujours pas lâché sa veste et qu'il la tenait même avec plus de force.

Aomine tendit la jambe pour atteindre la chaise et la rapprocha de lui du bout des orteils. Il s'assit au plus proche d'Akashi et le regarda dormir presque paisiblement. En effet, ses sourcils se fronçait de temps en temps, sa respiration accélérait, ses mains se crispaient soudainement avant de se détendre sans pour autant lâcher Aomine, mais le basané n'allait pas se plaindre.

Il replaça les capteurs de l'électrocardiogramme. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas confiance en le cœur d'Akashi (je ne suis pas sûre du français de cette phrase...) , mais simplement qu'il aime entendre ce son. C'est ce bruit de fond qui lui permettait de savoir qu'il vivait durant son coma, ce son qu'il entendait dans ses rêves, qu'il entendait en entrant dans la chambre. Et puis, voir la courbe du cœur du rouge le rassure, il se sent presque entrer en lui, dans son corps et le comprendre bien que ce soit impossible.

-Monsieur ?

Il sursauta, une infirmière venait d'apparaître derrière lui. Elle lui sourit en s'approchant un peu plus.

-Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait peur, je viens changer les perfusions d'Akashi-san et voir si...

Elle se stoppa en voyant les perfusions sur le sol et les poignets légèrement entailler du rouge.

-Il s'est réveillé ?

-Oui, il était en état de choc je crois, j'ai réussi à le calmer et à le remettre au lit, murmura le bleu pour ne pas réveiller le plus petit.

-Je vois... Il est tombé de son lit ?

-Oui.

Elle remit les perfusions après avoir désinfecté les plaies légères. Elle repositionna correctement les capteurs et changea les draps tachés de quelques gouttes de sang.

-Voilà, j'ai fini, je vais vous laisser. Mais regarder bien l'heure s'il vous plaît, les visites sont bientôt finis.

Puis elle partit en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le silence retomba sur la chambre.

Aomine regarda l'heure, il était tard, sans doutes que sa mère allait le disputer. Il s'en fichait, s'il le fallait, il resterait toute la journée avec Akashi. Mais l'image de sa mère, un rouleau à pâtisserie dans la main, les yeux coléreux, entrain de l'interdire de revenir si tard et donc d'aller voir Akashi frappa son esprit. Il avait intérêt à rentrer vite.

Le basané grelottait dans le froid. Sortir sans veste, quelle idée stupide, mais Akashi ne voulait pas la lâcher, il a été forcé de lui laisser pour la nuit. De toute façon, il la savait entre de bonne mains, il n'aura cas la récupérer demain.

Dans sa chambre, Akashi dormait, un petit sourire au bord des lèvres en respirant l'odeur de la veste en jean du basané. Il se concentrait que sur cette sensation, pas sur ses yeux hétéro-chrome qui le fixait au plus profond de sa conscience ou sur ses jambes inerte depuis son réveil et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais bouger. Non, il ne concentra que sur ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Aomine.

* * *

 **Bon... ça vous plais ?**

 **A la base, je voulais faire le réveil d'Akashi plus violent, mais je me suis dit que cette version soft serait mieux, plus romantique (en fait l'idée m'est venu dans le bus en écoutant une chanson triste, une scène attendrissante était plus adapté). Par contre, je vous préviens que ce ne sera pas tout le temps le cas (je reste une sadique :p ).**

 **Je pense publier le prochain mercredi, tant que je ne suis pas débordé de travail, il faut que je profite un max de cette période calme.**

 **Merci encore ! Vous savoir derrière vos écrans à lire mes histoires me motive vraiment beaucoup !**

 **A mercredi (j'ai vraiment hâte!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**bonjour !  
**

 **Me voilà avec le quatrième chapitres (posté le bon jour comme prévu !).**

 **J'avoue que je n'étais pas très inspirée pour celui-là, mais je pense qu'il vous plaira tout de même :)**

* * *

Le vent frappe les vitres et balance les branches, il fait voler les feuilles. La pluie ne tarde pas à le rejoindre. Le soleil se cache derrière des nuages d'orage presque noir. Toute la ville s'assombrit soudain et les premiers éclairs frappent le mont Fuji visible depuis la chambre 582 de l'hôpital.

Akashi regarde inlassablement ce spectacle depuis des heures. Il n'entend pas les pas de personnes qui entrent et sortent de sa chambre, chacun lui disant approximativement les mêmes choses. Combien son venu lui dire des choses qu'ils ne pensent même pas ? Mais des choses qui, ils le pensent, aideront à surpasser ce qui lui arrive. Cependant, tous les discours du monde ne l'aideront pas à aller mieux.

Toute la génération est venue le soutenir, Kise s'est mis à pleurer. Mais Akashi est rester muet tout le long de leur visite, allongé dans son lit, tourné vers la fenêtre, dos à tous les visiteurs. Son regard est plus calme que la veille, il est même vide en cet instant, il n'y a plus la flamme d'auparavant. C'est dur pour toute la génération de le voir dans cet état. Le voir aussi brisé et détruit, alors qu'il était si vivant avant, si impérial.

Aomine est resté un peu plus longtemps, il à tenter de l'approcher, mais le rouge l'a repoussé, il lui a « poliment » demandé de quitter sa chambre. Le bleu bien que butté ne résista pas, il parti sans récupérer la veste que le rouge gardait contre lui depuis plusieurs jours.

Il murmura seulement quelques mot qu'Akashi ne fit pas l'effort d'écouter.

Depuis son réveil, la vie a un goût amère, elle n'a plus de valeur.

Son père n'est même pas venu le voir, pas une seule fois. Il prend de ses nouvelles par téléphone mais rien de plus. Seul Chôko, la servante principale des Akashi est venu le voir. Elle n'a presque pas parlé, elle lui à simplement caressé tendrement le bras pour le calmer, comme elle le faisait quand il était petit, quand il y avait de l'orage et des éclairs, quand le ciel était aussi sombre qu'aujourd'hui.

Akashi est désormais dans son propre monde, insensible à son entourage, passant sa journée allongé à regarder la fenêtre. Il n'avait même pas écouté le diagnostic du médecin, de toute manière il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher, plus jamais faire d'équitation, plus jamais faire de basket-ball. Il allait finir sa vie en fauteuil roulant.

Cette évidence le brisa. Il s'effondra dans son propre monde, celui qu'il avait érigé durant son inconscience, un monde à l'intérieur de lui-même, un monde où lui seul peut aller, et un monde dont il est le maître absolu. Mais un maître brisé. C'est alors qu'Akashi, dans sa grande solitude, découvrit cet autre lui, cet autre lui à l'intérieur de lui, un intrus dans son monde. Un autre comme lui, les cheveux rouge mais les yeux hétéro-chrome, différent des siens monochromes. Il ne fit pas attention à cette intrusion dans son territoire, il l'ignora tout le temps, et cet autre restait tapis tel un loup, il attendait que sa proie soit plus faible encore pour attaquer.

« Vous devriez manger Akashi-san », lui dit l'infirmière en lui tendant la fourchette où sont piquées trois pauvre carottes.

Manger ? Et à quoi bon ? Il ne veut pas vivre. Il ne veut pas vivre comme ça. Pas comme un faible obligé de demander l'aide de quelqu'un pour avancer, pour tout faire, il ne veut pas être dépendant des autres. Il est un empereur, du moins, il était un empereur.

« Je ne veux pas manger », répondit-il les yeux éternellement vide.

L'infirmière renonça, elle parti, laissant le plateau au cas ou son patient décide enfin de se nourrir. A la place, quelques minutes après qu'elle ait quitté la chambre, Akashi renversa le plateau qui tomba au sol, déversant tout son contenu. Le rouge n'avait récupéré que le couteau. Il souleva la couverture.

Il approcha la lame brillante de ses jambes et l'enfonça tout doucement. Il ne ressentait rien, absolument rien. Pourtant il la voyait, elle était là, plantée dans sa peau. Il n'avait pas mal.

Alors, comme il ne faisait que voir la lame sans la ressentir, il remonta plus haut sur ses cuisses et enfin, tout en haut, il arriva à sentir la douleur. Étrangement, cette douleur le fit sourire. Il continua, sentant son sang couler juste au dessous le la ceinture de son pyjama d'hôpital. Le sang aussi rouge que ses cheveux recouvra bientôt toutes ses jambes, cachant même les profondes entailles.

Dans sa tête, une voix résonnait, elle lui demandait de continuer, elle lui disait d'enfoncer encore la lame et il l'écoutait, il lui obéissait tel une marionnette.

L'infirmière revint, elle cria devant le spectacle affreux, le sang tachait les draps et la lame du couteau, il tombait même sur le sol. Elle alla chercher de l'aide et revint avec le médecin, celui-ci réussi à lui faire lâcher le couteau qui tomba sur le sol dans un tintement aiguë. Akashi cria, se débattit et se mit à pleurer. Le médecin le piqua dans la cheville, son sang se chargeant de rependre le produit. L'infirmière tenait fermement les mains pleines de sang du jeune garçon. Elle resta choqué par le désespoir qu'elle put voir dans son regard, elle put y voir de la souffrance et tellement de haine. Puis, petit à petit, elle desserra son emprise sur les mains, le jeune joueur sombrait de force dans le sommeil.

* * *

Quand la génération des miracles arriva comme tous les jours voir leur capitaine, ils virent le médecin en train de soigner les blessures infliger aux jambes du rouge.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passer ? demanda horrifié Kise.

Le médecin ne répondit pas et fini son travail avec application. L'infirmière nettoyait le sol plein de sang et de nourriture, puis, elle s'occupa des mains du rouge couverte du même liquide de vie. Une fois ceci fait, elle se tourna vers les jeunes joueurs et se chargea de leur expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-Je... J'ai laissé le plateau d'Akashi-san pour qu'il mange mais, apparemment, il a prit le couteau et à renverser la nourriture. Après, il a commencé à se mutiler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû le laissé seul... Elle s'inclina poliment pour s'excuser.

Elle tremblait et semblait choqué. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il ferait ça. De plus, avec sa peur phobique du sang, elle n'a pas sû réagir à temps ce qui a laissé à Akashi l'occasion de se faire plus de mal.

La génération des miracles resta jusqu'au réveil de leur capitaine, il attendirent en silence. Midorima jouait avec son objet chanceux du jour (des dominos). Murasakibara mangeait ses chips tendit que Kise jouait sur son portable. Kuroko et Aomine se tenaient près du rouge, l'un caressait ses cheveux tandis que l'autre retraçait le chemin des larmes sur les pâles joues. Tous attendait sans parler dans un silence de plomb juste rompu par le _bip_ de l'électrocardiogramme.

Puis, enfin, au bout de plusieurs heures, Kuroko sentit la main du rouge qu'il tenait tressaillir et un doigt bougé. La tête du rouge se balançait de gauche à droite alors qu'il reprenait lentement conscience. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Comme à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux depuis son premier réveil ici (c'est à dire 5 jours) il vit le plafond blanc de sa chambre d'hôpital. Et comme à chaque fois, il tentât en vain de bouger ses jambes toujours inerte. Le cauchemar semblait vouloir continuer. Mais cette fois-ci, il vit au-dessus de lui des chevelures multicolores et des yeux le regarder fixement.

-Akashicchi ? demanda la chevelure blonde.

Le rouge voulu se redresser et se remettre comme tout à l'heure, avant de se mutiler. Mais il senti une douleur tout en haut de ses cuisses, à la jointure avec le ventre. Aomine l'aida à s'asseoir confortablement malgré les protestations verbale du capitaine. Personne n'osait parlé, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire.

-Hum... Akashi... Tu vas... bien ? Demanda in-certainement Midorma.

-...Oui.

-Alors, pourquoi tu t'es mutilé comme ça !? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire le con !? fini par éclater Aomine.

Akashi baissa légèrement la tête, il rumina les paroles du bleu.

-J'ai voulu savoir...

-Savoir quoi ? Demanda plus posément Kuroko.

-Je voulait savoir si je ne ressentais vraiment plus rien, si mes jambes ne répondent vraiment plus, si tout ça n'est pas qu'un horrible cauchemar.

-Eh ben t'es content maintenant ! Tu l'as ta réponse ! continua Aomine toujours aussi furieux face au comportement irréfléchie du rouge.

-Calme toi Aominecchi ! Tu vas faire de la peine à Akashicchi ! Il est déjà assez mal comme ça, ne l'enfonce pas plus, protesta le blond.

Aomine fulminait. Akashi pouvait être parfaitement stupide de temps en temps. Mais à ce point il faut avouer que c'est rare. Cependant, à sa place, qu'aurait-il fai ? N'aurait-il pas lui aussi chercher à savoir à tout prix s'il ne ressentait plus rien ? Peut-être ne se serait-il pas mutilé, mais il aurait quelque chose de similaire.

La chambre replongea dans le silence. Akashi fixait ses mains, la tête baissée, les autres se regardait, il cherchait ce qu'il faut dire pour aider leur ami, sans réussite.

-Tu as faim Aka-chin ? Fini par demander le violet. Le rouge fit

"non" de la tête. En ce moment, il ne voulait rien si ce n'est dormir et ne pas se réveiller.

-Tu devrais manger Akashi... Tu ne peux quand même pas te laisser mourir. Tu es notre capitaine et le grand Akashi Seijuro, tu ne peux pas te laisser aller juste parce que tu as perdu l'usage de tes jambes ! Que dirais ton père ! fit le vert en secouant légèrement les épaules du capitaine.

-Mon père s'en fiche ! Je ne vois même pas ce que cela change pour lui ! commença à s'énerver le rouge, Maintenant, allez-vous en ! laissez-moi seul !

Tous le regardèrent avec tristesse. Il voyait sous leurs yeux l'empereur se déchirer, et ils n'aimaient pas ça.

Voyant le deuxième plus petit de la bande tenté de se rallongé, ils essayèrent de l'aider mais, il repoussa violemment leur aide. Il réussit finalement et se mit sur le ventre, la tête plongé dans son oreiller, ses bras le serrant de toutes ses forces. La génération des miracles décida finalement de le laissez seul et ils quittèrent avec regrets la pièce.

Akashi observait le vent frapper les branches des arbres. Il se demandait si le vent pouvait avoir assez de force pour le faire voler et l'emmener loin d'ici. Dans le ciel par exemple. Ou bien, s'il pouvait juste lui murmurer que tout allait bien se passer, que tout allait s'arranger, que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar horriblement réaliste. Peut-être qu'il croira le vent si c'est lui qui lui dit et non pas une personne qu'il connaît. Lentement il s'endormit.

Il se sentait tomber dans le gouffre de ses pensées, il tombait en chute libre dans son monde où l'attendait, sourire aux lèvres, cet autre lui.

* * *

 **End of chapitre 4.**

 **Je vais voir si je peux publier le cinq ce week-end mais cela m'étonnerait car j'ai un DM en math et deux contrôles a réviser.**

 **Que penser-vous de ce chapitre ? Moi bien ? Mieux ? Je sais il y a moins d'AoxAka, mais ils peuvent moins se voir tout les deux puisque la génération l'accompagne tout le temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le AoxAka reviendra vite dans le prochain.**

 **A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut petit lecteur !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 5, j'ai mis un certain temps à l'écrire, à trouver le temps de le relire et de le corriger. Désoler de l'attente un peu plus longue que d'habitude, mais, je pense que ce sera souvent comme ça puisque les devoirs, les contrôles et les DM commencent à pleuvoir dans toutes les matières.**

 **Sinon, c'est tout !**

 **Pour ceux ou celle que cela intéresse, je publierais sans doutes un NijixAka dans les mois à venir puisque que je viens de finir le brouillon complet de l'histoire (plus de 30 chapitres mais, ne vous affolez pas je vais en regrouper quelques-uns, il ne devrait en rester qu'une vingtaine)**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Il a quitté l'hôpital ? Demanda le basané.

-Oui, son père est venu le chercher ce matin. Je peux vous donner son adresse si vous voulez ? Répondit calmement la dame de l'accueil.

-Mouais... je veux bien...

Il se rendit le matin même avec la génération à l'adresse donnée. Il s'agit d'une très grande maison en briques rouge, à environ quatre étages, avec de grandes fenêtres. Son jardin parait immense et très bien entretenu. Kise remarqua une rampe sur le devant de la maison, juste à côté des quatre marches qui mènent à la porte d'entrée. Aomine appuya sur l'interphone, une voix féminine demanda :

-Maison des Akashi, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous sommes des amis d'Akashi Seijûrô et on voudrait le voir, c'est possible ?

-Non, Akashi-san ne permet à personne de voir son fils, je regrette. Au revoir.

L'interphone se coupa. Aomine jura tandis que les autres faisaient un peut la même chose, mais en moins vulgaire.

Quelqu'un avait décidé de tout faire pour mettre une barrière entre eux.

Finalement, ils allèrent en cours sans pouvoir voir le rouge. A priori, C'est Masaomi Akashi qui souhaite que personne ne voit Akashi et non pas Akashi qui ne veut pas les voir, cela les rassura un peu.

Dans la semaine, ils réessayèrent plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois c'était la même chose, le père de Seijuro ne veut pas que l'on perturbe son fils.

Son fils en l'occurrence était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis qu'il était rentré, ses rideaux étaient fermés toute la journée, ses fenêtres aussi. Il passait son temps à regarder le plafond assis dans son fauteuil, il tentait de lire mais n'y arrivait pas. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à prendre de sens, d'ailleurs à ses yeux plus rien n'avait de sens ni d'importance. Son père ne lui avait pas adresser la parole depuis qu'il était rentré à la maison, il ne l'avait même pas vu. Akashi croiyait l'avoir aperçu dans le couloir mais n'en était même pas sûr, c'est à peine s'il existait aux yeux de Masaomi Désormais. Il n'y avait que Chôko qui avait de l'attention à son égard, elle se chargeait de lui comme le ferait une mère. Depuis son enfance, Chôko à toujours été sa seconde mère, elle était sa nourrice quand personne ne pouvait s'occuper de lui.

-Seijuro-san ? Demanda la voix à travers la porte.

Akashi tourna sa tête vers le bruit qui perturbait sa réflexion, il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Alors, il se dirigea vers le lit, à la force de ses bras, il descendit de son fauteuil et s'assit sur le bord du lit, il allongea ses jambes inerte devant lui et reposa son dos sur le coussin derrière lui, il se laissa glisser pour se retrouver allongé sur le lit, les mains reposant sur son ventre qui bouge avec sa respiration calme. Le bruit contre sa porte reprit, il ne réagit toujours pas. Au contraire, il ferma les yeux et se replongea dans son monde.

-Seijuro-san ? Vous dormez ? Recommença la voix, Votre père vous demande de travailler pour retourner en cours la semaine prochaine, il souhaite voir le résultat de votre travail ce soir. Seijuro-san ?

Travailler, travailler, travailler, encore travailler, toujours travailler. C'est **toujours** comme çela avec son père, Seijuro à **toujours** été obligé de travailler pour lui faire plaisir, il a **toujours** dû se dépasser pour être premier de la classe et avoir un semblant de reconnaissance de la part de son père. Maintenant qu'il est revenu à la maison, il le force encore à travailler et à rattraper son retard pour retourner en cours et être au point et même en avance sur les autres.

Le rouge tentât de s'endormir, il sentit les bras chaleureux de Morphée l'accueillir. Il rêvait qu'il chevauchait Yukimaru, sa jument, dans les montagnes d'Hokkaido, il rêvait du vent dans ses cheveux et du corps chaud du cheval qui réchaufferait ses jambes. Puis, le monde autour de lui changea, il sentit le parquet du terrain de basket sous ses pieds, il se mit à jouer avec la génération des miracles, il se défoulait sur le terrain, il savourait chaque pas qu'il faisait, comme si c'était le dernier. Une passe à Kuroko qui l'a renvoie à Aomine qui marque un Dunk formidable. Le bleu reste accroché au cercle quelques instant avant de redescendre et de lui de devint noir et les seuls sons audible était la circulation. Il se retrouva dans la voiture qui le menait au collège le matin. Son chauffeur écoutait de la musique traditionnelle tandis que lui relisait le programme de la séance d'entraînement du matin. La voiture arriva à une intersection, elle s'engagea quand un grand camion arriva à toute allure. Le chauffeur était ivre et il fonçait vers la voiture d'Akashi. Son chauffeur freina mais cela ne changea rien, le camion percuta le côté droit de la voiture, tuant au passage le chauffeur d'Akashi. Une grande douleur envahit son corps et le goût du sang se répondit dans sa bouche, il vit la tête de son chauffeur pleine de sang, un œil avait quitté son orbite et son bras était tordu dans une position non naturel tandis que l'os ressort du coude. Akashi voulu hurler mais n'y parvint pas, il ne pût que paniquer en sentant du sang couler le long de son dos. Il ne savait pas où il était dans la voiture, il ne savait même pas s'il était encore dans son siège ou contre le par-brise, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement alors que sont corps était secoué de tremblement incontrôlable. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger le bas de son corps complètement écraser par quelque chose, peut être le camion ? Un voile noir recouvrit ses yeux et il s'évanouit sous la douleur qui irradiait son corps.

Il se réveilla, le corps transpirant, le haut de son corps tremblait violemment, il respirait vite. Des larmes fourbe menaçaient de couler alors que les images de l'accident refaisaient surface. Il se mit à crier et à pleurer. A chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux, il revoyait le sang et ressentait la peur. Chôko entendit les cris et entra dans la chambre, elle se précipita vers le fils de son employeur, elle le prit dans ses bras protecteurs pour le calmer. Akashi agrippa le corps de la femme et se laissât bercer jusqu'à retomber dans un sommeil plus calme. Chôko resta encore un peu avec lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et que son cauchemars était bien passé.

Une fois certaine de cela, elle repartit en fermant la porte et se rendit en cuisine pour s'occuper du repas de Seijuro.

Depuis qu'il était revenu, ce genre de scène arrivait souvent, à chaque fois que Seijuro s'endormait, il revivait l'accident qui l'avait traumatisé.

Le repas prêt, elle l'apportât au rouge qui dormait toujours, elle prit soins de le réveiller en le voyant s'agiter à nouveau, elle ne voulait pas qu'un cauchemars refasse surface.

-Je vous ait apporté à manger Seijuro-san. Vous devez tout manger, ordre du médecin.

La jeune femme resta tout le long pour vérifier qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtise et mangerait docilement son plateau. Avec réticence, tout fût avalé. Ensuite, le rouge attrapa son fauteuil et se remit dessus.

-Que faite-vous Seijuro-san ? -Je vais chercher mon pyjama et prendre une douche, laissez-moi seul maintenant !

Chôko proposa tout de même son aide mais, le rouge refusa, il avança jusqu'à son armoire et y prit un pyjama au hasard, puis, il ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bains spécialement aménager pour lui avec sa chambre un premier étage. Akashi à dû changer de chambre et renoncer à habiter au dernier étage pour rejoindre cette toute petite pièce aménagée dans l'urgence mais qui serait agrandi plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se contente d'une ridicule chambre par rapport à celle qu'il avait avant.

Il agrippa le bord de la douche et se mit sur la sorte de petite chaise installer exprès pour lui. Il ferma la plaque de plastique et alluma l'eau qui tombât sur son corps.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Akashi quitta la douche et se remit dans son fauteuil roulant, il prit son pyjama et le mit après s'être sommairement séché. Il retourna dans sa chambre et se remit sur le lit, sous les couvertures cette fois. Le sommeil l'envahit très vite.

Depuis l'accident, il dort beaucoup plus que d'habitude, il s'endort partout tout le temps, des fois même il s'endort pendant le repas ou dans la douche et se réveille quelques minutes voir heures plus tard.

* * *

En sortant de la chambre d'Akashi, Chôko croisa le père de Seijuro, elle lui adressa une polie révérence avant de repartir vers la cuisine pour laver le plateau. Mais le maître de maison la retint.

-Seijuro a-t-il travaillé cet-après midi comme je lui ais demandé ?

-Non monsieur, il s'est endormi et n'a rien fait d'autres.

-Il a dormi ?

-Oui monsieur, mais le médecin à dit que c'est tout à fait normale et qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, votre fils n'est pas encore bien remit de l'accident.

Masaomi congédiât la servante et s'approcha de la chambre de son fils, il ouvrit avec délicatesse la porte et vit Seijuro déjà endormis dans son lit, le corps tourné vers le mur, il serre dans ses bras la peluche lion offerte pars Aomine le premier jour. Masaomi observa les livres et cahiers ouvert sur le bureau, preuve que le plus jeune de la maison à tout de même un peu travaillé. Son attention se reportât vers le corps endormis qui commence à s'agiter dans le lit, du moins, juste le haut du corps. Il vit le torse de Seijuro se soulever irrégulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Un père normal serait allé le réconforter, mais Masaomi préféra fermer la porte sur les débuts de cris de peur de son fils en train de revivre dans son esprit cette matinée atroce.

* * *

L'entraînement battait son plein. Les ballons orange rebondissent de partout et traversent le terrain dans tous les sens. La première équipe de Teiko s'entraîne comme tous les après-midi pour le match amical du week-end. Aomine s'entraîne avec Kuroko qui lui-même supervisait Kise. Midorima lançait ses trois points depuis déjà une bonne heure tandis que Murasakibara s'entraîne à la défense. Le coach observe l'entraînement en réglant les quelques problèmes, il attend un appel de Nijimura qui est en retard ce matin.

Son téléphone se décida enfin à sonner.

-Coach ?

-Nijimura-san, où es-tu ? Je te signale que tu as déjà une heure et demie de retard.

-Ne vous en faite pas, j'arrive tout de suite, je suis à moins d'une minute du gymnase, veuillez m'attendre.

Sur ce il raccrocha. Le coach soupira, Aomine et Kuroko ayant remarquer le coup de fil s'apprêtaient à lui demander ce qu'il en était quand une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien et qu'il n'avaient plus entendu depuis deux semaines se fit légèrement entendre.

-...ention Njimura-san.

Les têtes de toute la première équipe se dirigèrent vers la porte. Leurs souffles se coupèrent en voyant Nijimura, grand sourire aux lèvres, pousser un fauteuil roulant où se trouvait Akashi. Celui-ci ne souriait pas, il semblait perdu, comme s'il arrivait dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

La première chose que remarqua la plupart des joueurs était la maigreur des jambes du capitaine. Même à travers l'uniforme, cette maigreur était visible. Son visage était pâle et fatigué. Il n'avait plus la carrure de sportif qui le caractérisait ni son aura impérial.

-Akashicchi ! s'exclama le blondinet en se précipitant vers le concerné, tu nous a manqué !

Tous le suivirent et se regroupèrent autour du jeune garçon. Même le coach alla le voir, mais pas en courant contrairement au autres. Des milliers de questions furent posés, mais le rouge ne répondit à aucune et garda une expression neutre. Nijimura répondit à la plupart des questions pour lui. Les seuls qui ne disaient rien étaient Aomine et Kuroko qui préféraient resté muet.

Enfin, le coach dispersa la troupe en les forçant à retourner à l'entraînement. C'était bien évidemment avec protestations que l'ordre fut exécuté. Le coach escortât les deux, Aomine et Kuroko insistèrent pour rester auprès du rouge.

-Laissez coach, j'aimerais qu'ils restent un peu... répondit faiblement le capitaine.

-Très bien, par contre Nijimura, tu vas t'entraîner !

Le brun obéit avec réticence. Les deux bleus s'installèrent sur les bancs auprès du deuxième plus petit de la génération.

-Est-ce-que... ça va Akashi ? Fini par demander Aomine.

-Oui, fût la réponse sèche.

-Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas venir te voir ? Repris le basané.

Le rouge parut étonner.

-Vous avez cherché à me voir ?

-Oui, quand tu était rentré chez toi, personne ne te l'a dit ? Continua Kuroko.

-N...non, ou alors je n'ai pas écouté...

Aomine et Kuroko échangèrent un regard triste, voir Akashi aussi... faible et brisé ne leur plaisait pas. Ils remarquèrent aussi tout deux le léger tremblement des mains du rouge. Ils restèrent dans le silence un long moment jusqu'à ce que le coach apporte au rouge les résultats des entraînements et des matchs du mois ainsi que tous les documents en rapport avec les événements qu'il avait raté durant sa longue absence.

-Pourquoi me donner ceci coach ?

Il le regarda sans comprendre.

-Mais parce que tu es le capitaine !

Le rouge eu un sourire triste.

-Non... je ne peux plus être capitaine, je suis inutile maintenant, j'ai d'ailleurs remit ma lettre de démission à Nijimura.

-Mais... Akashi-kun... repris Kuroko.

Le rouge l'ignora, il reporta son attention sur l'entraînement.

Il voulait tellement jouer avec les autres, ses mains s'agitent nerveusement et son visage s'assombrit plus il réalisait que c'était fini pour lui et qu'il ne remettra jamais les pieds sur un terrain. Cette idée lui fit beaucoup de mal. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il respirait vite et mal. C'était le début d'une énième crise de panique depuis qu'il est revenu au collège (en fait se doit être la troisième). Ses mains se crispèrent soudain. Les deux bleus et le coach virent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Euh... Akashi ?

Aomine l'emmena à l'extérieur dans l'espoir de le calmer. Au bout de trois minutes à respirer l'air frais du dehors, Akashi se sentit enfin mieux, sa crise était passé. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas rentré, il ne voulait pas les voir jouer alors que lui ne le peut plus.

-Ça va mieux Akashi ?

-hum...Oui.

-Alors, on y retourne ?

-Non, laisse-moi seul, je vais rentrer de toute façon.

-Mais les cours ne son pas fini !

-Certes, mais je ne me sens pas apte à y aller aujourd'hui, je reviendrais peut-être demain, ou la semaine prochaine... je ne sais pas.

Aomine ne le laissa pas partir pour autant, il insista au moins pour qu'il aille en cours pour la fin de l'après-midi, devant le refus catégorique du petit qui gardait une voix faible et monotone, il plia et le laissa repartir seul. Il se doutait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Akashi au entraînement, il est normal qu'il ne supporte pas d'y aller après ce qu'il s'est passer il y a maintenant presque trois mois.

Il le regardais s'éloigner, le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux rouge qui voltigeaient légèrement, sa nuque se découvrait un peu. Aomine s'imagina embrasser cette nuque. La voix forte du coach le ramena à la réalité, mais cette image persistait dans son esprit.

Il n'était quand même pas attiré par son ancien capitaine ?

* * *

 **Oui Akashi est faible, oui il est brisé, oui il n'est pas impérial. Mais en même temps, je pense que le vrai Akashi aurait réagis un peu comme ça (peut-être un peu moins), mais il faut aussi prendre en compte qu'il vivait dans le luxe, avec pour seul but de reprendre l'entreprise de son père et que depuis qu'il est petit, on lui bourre la tête en lui disant que seul les gagnants sont acceptés dans l'histoire et que les faibles sont rejetés. Donc je pense que se retrouver du jour au lendemain du côté des « faibles », ça doit faire un choc. Et enfin, il n'y a pas un jour sans qu'il ne fasse de cauchemars (c'est un des symptômes post traumatique dû à un accident, je me suis documenté !).**

 **Mais dans les conséquences, on peut noter :**

 **Souvenirs répétitifs et envahissants de l'événement**

 **Cauchemars**

 **Flashbacks**

 **Détresse ou réactivité physiologique lors de l'exposition à des stimuli associés à l'événement traumatique**

 **En gros c'est ce qui lui arrive.**

 **Voilà j'ai justifié la personnalité d'Akashi.**

 **Bref, est-ce que cette suite vous plaît ?**

 **Dans le prochain : début centré sur Aka-chou, et un beau petit AoxAka à la fin !**

 **Ps : Indiquez moi si vous voyez des fautes de conjugaisons ou d'orthographe dans le texte, je crois que celui-ci en contient quelques-unes (par contre ne me faites pas attention à celles des commentaires de l'auteure).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 !**

 **Pas énormément d'AoxAka au début, mais petit moment tout mignon vers la fin !**

 **Ce chapitre est plus court, il ne se passe pas énormément de chose, le prochain sera plus mouvementé (quoi que, c'est pas non plus la fête).**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire !**

* * *

Le lendemain, Akashi était bien là, présent dès le premier cours mais arrivé en retard. Aomine le croisa dans les couloirs avec Kuroko qui poussait son fauteuil. Il lui adressa un bref bonjour en interrogeant Kuroko du regard sur l'état de l'ancien capitaine. Quand il vit le regard triste de Kuroko il comprit qu'Akashi n'allait pas mieux.

Kuroko, après de longs débats, a été désigné pour s'occuper du rouge. Même si Aomine avait lourdement insisté pour le faire, risquant de dévoiler à tous qu'il appréciait un peu trop Akashi, Kuroko gardait le meilleur argument : les deux plus petits étaient dans la même classe.

C'était quelque chose contre laquelle Aomine ne pouvait lutter.

Ils se recroisèrent a Midi, dans la cours, sur les bancs qui se situent près du vieux gymnase. Kuroko et Akashi mangeaient ensemble leurs bentos. Ayant la flemme d'aller à la cantine, le grand bleu alla raquetter les deux amis.

-Yo ! Je peux vous emprunter un ou deux trucs de vos bentos ? J'ai pas envie d'aller au self.

Akashi lui tendit le sien sans le regarder. Aomine voyait bien qu'il avait du mal à tenir ses baguettes et qu'il faisait souvent retomber la nourriture, ses mains tremblaient encore.

-Tu peut tout prendre Aomine.

-Tu ne vas rien manger Akashi-kun ? Demanda Kuroko assis à ses côtés sur le banc tandis que le rouge était juste à côté sur son fauteuil, la tête basse, il répondit négativement de la tête.

Le basané prit le bento et commença à s'empiffrer.

-C'est trop bon Akashi ! C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

-Non, c'est Chôko qui me l'a préparé ce matin.

-Et bien tu diras à Chôko qu'elle cuisine très bien ! s'exclama Aomine avec un grand sourire.

Mais ce grand sourire chaleureux ne fit pas réagir Akashi qui leva juste la tête vers le ciel couvert par les nuages. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

-Il dors ? Interrogea le basané.

-Je crois que oui. C'est arrivé aussi ce matin, en cours de math, il s'est endormi sans que la prof ne dise rien, je ne sais même pas si elle l'a vu.

-Elle est bigleuse vot'prof !

Cela fit rire Kuroko. Puis leurs regards bleu convergèrent vers le visage pâle du rouge qui dormait tranquillement. Le plus grand des deux encore réveillés contempla cet être étrange qu'est leurs ex-capitaine. Il ne comprend pas vraiment comment fonctionne le petit rouge, comment il pense.

Ce fût la sonnerie qui réveilla Akashi, il se frotta les yeux avant de se pencher pour récupérer son sac posé par terre, il refusa l'aide que lui proposait Kuroko et réussi de lui-même à l'attraper et le mettre sur ses genoux.

-En quel cours allons-nous Kuroko ?

Cette question perturba un peu le petit. D'ordinaire, Akashi connaissait mieux que Kuroko l'emploi du temps et ce n'est pas en un mois que l'on oublie ce genre de choses ! « Akashi-kun est déconnecté du monde à ce point ? » se demanda le bleuté.

-Et bien... nous allons en Japonnais.

Avant de partir, Kuroko adressa un regard inquiet à Aomine, un regard qui laissa le bleu perplexe.

* * *

Ce genre d'oubli de la par du rouge arriva de plus en plus souvent. Kuroko étant le seul de la génération des miracles à être dans sa classe, ce fût celui qui se rendait le plus compte du changement. Mais tous les autres le voyaient aussi, tous en était affectés, Aomine en particulier. Cet Akashi là, il ne l'aimait pas, il voulait le voir changer, le voir devenir comme avant, mais pour le moment, cela paraît impossible malgré ses efforts permanants pour lui arracher un sourire.

Akashi dormait tous les matins en cours. C'était presque un rituel et maintenant, il est normal que le premier de la classe s'endorme sans que les profs ne disent rien. Il s'était même endormi en plein contrôle alors qu'il n'avait répondu qu'à la moitié des questions. Il arrivait souvent que Kuroko s'arrête pour discuter avec quelqu'un et qu'Akashi sombre dans le sommeil le temps de la discussion. Ensuite, le bleuté l'emmenait à l'infirmerie et il y restait le reste de la journée à dormir.

Il n'y avait que dans le sommeil qu'Akashi trouvait du bonheur, ses rêves se pliaient à sa volonté et il pouvait y être heureux. Ses rêves sont son propre univers et le seul qui veuille encore de lui. Alors il s'y réfugie quand il se sent seul comme par exemple quand Kuroko parle à des gens qui ne l'intéresse pas ou qu'il ne connaît pas, dans ce genre de cas, il s'endort.

S'il le pouvait, il passerait désormais sa vie à dormir. Ses visions de l'accident semblaient disparaître, ses nuits étaient bien plus calmes.

Cependant, une nouvelle menace semble arrivé, différente de ses cauchemars. L'autre lui se montrait de plus en plus avide de contrôle. Il l'enfermait dans ce monde qu'Akashi avait créé, il l'y faisait souffrir. Durant son coma, Akashi lui avait confié ses craintes et maintenant, l'autre les exploites. Mêmes les rêves commençaient à lui procurer de la souffrance alors que leur fonction première est de soulager.

Kuroko voyait souvent le rouge rester dans une salle de cours abandonner, seul, il jouait au Shogi contre lui-même. Enfin, c'est ce que pense Kuroko, en fait, il joue contre cet autre lui pour faire passer le temps et s'isoler encore plus du monde réel.

Chaque jours, Akashi faisait face au regard des autres, certains, comme Haizaki, profitaient de sa condition pour l'embêter. Et le pire c'était qu'il ne s'opposait pas du tout et laissait couler les moqueries. Il n'était plus l'empereur, il ne le sera plus jamais parce qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Le pire sans doutes pour toute la génération est de le voir tous les jours prendre ses antidépresseurs. Cela-leur fendaient le cœur de le voir dans cet état. Ils rêveraient de dire à tous que leur ancien capitaine va bien, qu'il se remet bien, qu'il sourit de nouveau, qu'il rit de nouveau et qu'il est heureux.

* * *

-Encore ! protesta Momoi.

-Oui, en fin de journée cette fois, il s'est endormi d'un coup alors que je lui parlait, du coup, il est en train de dormir à l'infirmerie de temps que son tuteur vienne le chercher, expliqua d'une voix monotone Kuroko.

-Tu pense qu'on le reverra comme avant un jour ? Fini par demander Aomine.

Le petit bleu resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas. Akashi Seijuro est une personne trop compliquée pour Kuroko. Les trois avancèrent pour quitter le collège quand Aomine entendit un bruit venant du gymnase.

-Euh... Satsu, Tetsu, je vais vous laissez rentrer, j'ai oublié une affaire dans mon casier je crois. A demain !

Et il partit en courant. Les deux restant haussèrent les épaules. Ils se remirent en route.

Aomine entra dans le gymnase, il entendit le bruit typique du ballon de basket qui retombe sur le sol. Le bleu s'approcha, il vit Akashi avancer vers le ballon au sol, il le ramassa et se replaça à bonne distance du panier. Il leva les bras et lança le ballon qui ne toucha même pas le panier avant de retomber sur le sol. Akashi repartit le chercher et recommença une bonne dizaine de fois sans parvenir à mettre le moindre panier. Finalement, il resta au centre du terrain à fixer ses mains tandis que le ballon tombait une dernière fois en un bruit sourd. Aomine le vit prendre son visage sans ses mains et son corps s'agiter, pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il pleurait.

Devait-il le laisser seul ? Ou bien aller le voir et le réconforter au risque d'être ensuite détesté du rouge parce qu'il l'a vu pleurer ? Il choisi la deuxième option même si elle est contradictoire avec son comportement habituel, il refuse de laisser le seul roux pour lequel il a de l'affection pleurer.

Furtivement, il s'approcha de lui, Akashi ne sentit même pas sa présence derrière lui, il ne s'en rendit compte que quand le basané se planta devant lui. Il se baissa et prit délicatement le rouge dans ses bras. Étonnement, il n'opposa aucune résistance. Aomine plaça une de ses mains sous les fesses de l'ancien joueur prodige tandis que l'autre se plaça dans le bas de son dos pour bien le soutenir. Ses jambes inerte le gênait dans sa marche mais il ne dit rien et continua d'avancer vers le ballon.

Il se baissa pour qu'Akashi le prenne, puis il retourna devant le panier, il plaça Akashi se sorte qu'il soit en face du panier et que son dos soit contre son torse. Aomine prit de l'élan et sauta avec le rouge dans les bras, Akashi réussit à mettre le ballon dans le panier.

Pendant un bref instant, un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

Toujours sans un mot, Aomine reposa les pieds sur le parquet, il se dirigea vers le fauteuil d'Akashi et le reposa délicatement dedans.

Tout ceci s'était passé dans un calme incroyable, aucun mot n'avait été échangé, ce qui avait rendu ce moment plus magique encore. Ce n'était qu'un échange de gestes.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **J'avais dit que c'était tout mignon.**

 **Si vous le demandez, je vous le dis : Akashi a des troubles moteur. Ses mains n'obéissent plus comme avant à ses commandes, raisons de ses tremblements quotidien et de son écriture devenue horrible (ce n'est pas dit dans le texte) et du fait qu'il n'arrive plus mettre de panier.**

 **Et non, Akashi ne remarchera pas... Désolé... :'( (quand je fais souffrir un personnage, je ne le fais pas à moitié, preuve dans je vous les offrirai et peut-être dans le prochain chap, cela dépendra de mon humeur) **

**Ps : On m'a conseillé de prendre une Béta, alors si l'un d'entre vous veut bien, je serai ravie ! Sinon je fais mes recherches dans mon coin mais j'ai pas trop le temps.**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Oh j'oubliais ! Je n'ai pas réussi à corriger le problème des mots manquant et du coup des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire. Donc je m'excuse s'il manque des mots.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Non seulement j'ai du retard, mais en plus je vous ponds un tout petit chapitre que je trouve pas terrible...**

 **Petit chapitre, je suis désolé. Il contraste avec le super long de la dernière fois. Mais au vu de ce qu'il se passe et de ce qu'il va se passer, il était mieux de couper ici. Donc encore désolé...**

 **Sinon, chapitre un peu (très) dark. Encore désolé, mais c un passage important pour la relation futur entre Aka-chou et Aomine.**

 **Donc voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Il avait peur. Seijuro avait peur. Peur de cet autre lui qu'il a créé, peur de ce monde qu'il a crée. L'autre lui tente depuis quelque temps de prendre sa place, il l'a même menacé. Quant à son monde, il s'effondre et tente de le garder prisonnier. Alors oui, Seijuro avait maintenant peur de s'endormir et de rester prisonnier de son propre monde ou que l'autre prenne sa place. Tout ça parce qu'il était faible.

Sa vie prenait un tournant étrange, elle empirait chaque jours, elle n'avait plus de saveur, plus d'intérêt. Son existence même ne valait plus rien.

Assit sur son fauteuil, Akashi fixait ses jambes d'une maigreur affolante. Ses muscles n'étant plus utilisés depuis quatre mois, ses jambes s'étaient immédiatement affinées. « C'est moche » pensât-il,« Elles sont moches et ne servent à rien ».

Il ne pouvait désormais plus rien faire seul. Même pour mettre un simple panier, pour se déplacer, pour ouvrir les portes du collège, il avait besoin d'aide. Où était passé le grand et invincible Akashi Seijuro ? Il semblait bien loin. Sans doutes engloutit par les noirceurs de son monde et tombé des falaises de son désarroi.

Son regard se posa sur sa table de chevet ou reposait une plaquette de médicaments.

Lentement, Akashi fit sortir tous les médicaments de la plaquette, il les prit dans sa main tremblante. Un ou deux cachets tombèrent sur le sol, le reste fini dans sa bouche. Le rouge bu entièrement le verre d'eau qui l'aida à tous les avaler.

Toujours avec ce calme légendaire, Akashi s'allongea non sans difficultés sous les couvertures. Il sentait déjà sa tête tourner et sa respiration accélérée. Il sentit l'air passer avec une grande difficulté dans sa gorge et il commença à étouffer. Le plafond lui apparaît flou, ses mains tremble autant que d'ordinaire, elle sont crispées sur la peluche lion. Puis, lentement, il se laissa sombrer et s'abandonna au noir.

* * *

Chôko frappa à la porte de son jeune maître. N'ayant aucune réponse, elle se doutât qu'il dormait déjà (rien d'étonnant dans son état) et ne s'alarma donc pas. Mais par précaution, elle entrouvrit la porte. Avec la faible luminosité, elle parvenait à peine à voir le corps du jeune maître dans son lit. Tout semblait normal et elle faillit fermer la porte quand un détail l'intrigua. Elle remarqua deux petits rounds blanc sur le parquet de la chambre. Sans bruit, elle se faufila dans la chambre et alla voir ce que c'était. A la lumière de son portable, elle en conclu que c'était deux cachets, en regardant sur la table de chevet, elle vit une plaquette et un verre entièrement vide. La conclusion s'imposa d'elle-même.

Elle cria en réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. La servante se précipita vers le lit et secoua le jeune maître dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Trop tard. Chôko appela vite de l'aide, elle alla chercher tout le monde disponible.

Le maître de maison descendit en entendant tout le raffut.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-C'est le jeune maître ! Il... il a avalé une plaquette entière de cachet, Chôko n'arrive pas à le réveiller ! On a prévenu les urgences, ils disent être là dans moins de dix minutes.

Le père de Seijuro ne laissa pas transparaître l'once d'inquiétude pour son fils. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre où se tenait Chôko et trois autres domestiques, il les congédiât tous sauf Chôko, celle-ci resta assise sur le bord du lit à caresser tendrement la chevelure rouge.

Masaomi repoussa violemment le fauteuil roulant et s'assit au bord du lit. Il regarda ce visage semblable au siens, mais ses traits sont tirés et laissaient transparaître de la souffrance. Seul la respiration difficile de Seijuro brisait le silence de la pièce.

Ils attendirent dans le silence les urgences qui emmenèrent le rouge à l'hôpital.

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas bouger, les chaînes noires encerclaient son corps, serraient son cou, l'empêchant de crier. L'autre lui se mit à rire en le voyant pleurer et supplier qu'il le laisse. C'était si euphorisant de voir un empereur se briser et en être la cause.

Il devint maître du monde érigé par son créateur.

Seijuro se réveilla en sursaut, il pouvait encore sentir les chaînes sur son cou. Mais elle n'était pas là, il le savait.

-Seijuro ?

C'était la voix de son père. Lentement, le fils tourna la tête vers l'origine de cette voix, il trouva son père assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés et l'air sévère.

-... père ? Que...

-C'est à moi de poser les questions ! le coupa sèchement Masaomi, Pourquoi a tu fait une chose si stupide ? Ça t'amuse de mettre ta vie en danger ?

-Parce que vous trouvez que c'est une vie ?

-Oui, c'est la tienne et tu dois faire avec. Tu es mon héritier Seijuro, et je n'en ais qu'un. Tu es un Akashi, tu dois être fort. Les forts et les vainqueurs restent dans l'histoire alors que les faibles en sont effacés.

Contre toute attente, Seijuro se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi personne ne comprend sa douleur et son désespoir ? Pourquoi personne ne l'aide ? Pourquoi doit-il toujours être le meilleur en tout ?

-Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas père... Je ne veux pas vivre cette vie... sanglotât-il.

Pour la première fois, le père d'Akashi perdit son sang froid, il se leva et gifla avec force son héritier. Cela n'arrêta pas les pleurs. Puis, furieux, il tourna les talons et sorti de la chambre.

* * *

 **C'est pas terrible hein ? Moi je suis un peu déçue... Mais c'est nécessaire pour le déroulement de l'histoire.**

 **Donnez-moi vos impressions ^^**

 **Ps : J'ai trouvé une bêta ! :) Mes prochains chapitre seront donc corrigés par Moira-chan ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 !**

 **Nous avons dépassé la moitié de l'histoire ^^**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et à Moira-chan pour la correction du chapitre ^^ et de ceux à venir.**

 **Sinon, ce chapitre est tout mignon, un peu d'AoxAka. Mais le prochain en sera rempli ^^**

 **Je voulais aussi vous dire que normalement, si tout se passe bien, je pourrai publier le prologue de mon NijixAka pendant ces vacances.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

-Tetsu !

-Aomine-kun ?

-Salut ! Akashi n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, il n'est pas venu ce matin.

-Et tu l'as appelé ?

Le bleuté sortit son portable et composa le numéro du rouge, qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. Personne ne décrocha, ce qui inquiéta un peu les deux garçons : ils savaient que leur ex-capitaine était d'ordinaire toujours joignable, encore plus en ce moment.

-Il dort peut-être... proposa Kuroko.

-Mouais... Je vais essayer avec le mien.

Cette fois-ci, l'autre ligne décrocha à la troisième sonnerie. Une très faible voix répondit.

-Allô ? Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Daiki et Tetsu'.

Le grand bleu mit le haut-parleur pour que Kuroko ne perde rien de la conversation.

-Ah... Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? finit par demander la voix.

-On s'inquiétait parce qu'Akashi-kun n'est pas en cours et qu'il ne m'a pas prévenu, répondit le bleuté.

-Je ne me sentais pas d'aller en cours ce matin... et Chôko ne m'a pas réveillé, reprit la voix.

-T'as besoin de ta nourrice pour te lever le matin ? plaisanta Aomine.

Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas dû, car Akashi raccrocha.

-Il m'a raccroché au nez ! Quelle susceptibilité !

-Akashi-kun n'est pas bien, il ne faut pas l'embêter dans ce genre de moments.

-Mais je plaisantais !

Kuroko soupira, puis il rangea son portable et se dirigea vers le portail de l'école.

-Oï, Tetsu ! Tu vas où ? Y'a encore cours à cette heure !

-Je vais voir Akashi-kun !

Aomine jura et se mit à courir pour rattraper le plus petit.

-Attends, Tetsu ! Je viens aussi !

* * *

C'est ensemble que l'ombre et la lumière arrivèrent devant la grande maison des Akashi. Comme la dernière fois, ils furent interpellés par la beauté de cette maison, ainsi que par sa grandeur.

Kuroko se chargea d'appuyer sur l'interphone et de répondre.

-Maison des Akashi, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous sommes des amis proches d'Akashi-kun, Kuroko Testuya et Aomine Daiki. Nous voudrions voir Akashi-kun pour lui donner les cours qu'il a ratés ce matin.

Personne ne répondit pendant une bonne minute, puis la voix féminine reprit.

-Vous pouvez entrer.

L'interphone se coupa.

-T'es un sacré bon menteur, Tetsu ! Je ne connaissais pas cet aspect de toi.

-Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi.

Le grand portail s'ouvrit et les deux amis s'engouffrèrent dans la grande propriété. _Quel endroit intimidant_ , pensa Aomine en montant les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même que les deux garçons n'aient frappé. Une grande femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns regroupés en un chignon, au yeux gris clair, habillée d'une robe noire et d'un tablier blanc ouvrit. Elle leur sourit chaleureusement et leur fit signe d'entrer.

-Je suis Chôko...

-C'est vous la nourrice d'Akashi ! s'écria le basané avant que la servante n'ait pu finir de se présenter.

-Euh... Oui, c'est moi... Mais je ne suis plus sa nourrice, je l'étais quand ses parents ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de lui. Maintenant, je suis une servante de la maison Akashi et non une nourrice.

Sur ce, elle les guida vers la chambre de Seijuro, la seule dont la porte était rouge. La femme s'arrêta devant la porte et toqua doucement.

-Seijuro-san ? Des amis sont venus vous voir, dit-elle, toujours avec la même douceur.

N'obtenant, comme d'habitude, aucune réponse, elle ouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Soulagée de voir que le fils des Akashi ne dormait pas et qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien, elle laissa les invités entrer.

-Je vais vous faire du thé, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir.

Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent seuls avec le rouge. Celui-ci était allongé sous les couvertures de son lit. Il était tourné vers eux et tripotait la crinière de son lion en peluche.

-Tu l'aimes bien ? La peluche... demanda Aomine en le voyant jouer avec.

-Oui...

Le plus grand s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri par la vue du grand empereur en train de jouer avec une peluche, allongé dans son lit. Cette image le fit sourire. Les mains de l'ancien meneur de Teiko laissèrent tomber la peluche. Kuroko la ramassa et la rendit avec un sourire au rouge qui n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

-Alors ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Pour savoir comment tu allais, tu avais une petite voix au téléphone. Et en voyant que tu traînes en pyjama dans ton lit à 14 h, je pense que tu es malade ou un truc dans le genre, supputa Aomine.

-En effet, je ne me sens pas bien depuis vendredi soir.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Kuroko.

Le rouge se mura dans le silence. Il n'allait quand même pas leur dire qu'il avait essayé de se suicider en faisant une overdose de médicaments. Il avait un minimum de fierté, même dans son état actuel. Mais le silence du rouge fit tout de suite penser à Kuroko que quelque chose d'éventuellement grave était arrivé. Et si Akashi ne voulait rien lui dire, il allait devoir questionner Chôko !

Cette dernière arriva justement avec un plateau où se trouvaient trois tasses de thé et des petits gâteaux. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet.

-Voilà, appelez-moi si vous avez le moindre problème, Seijuro-san !

-Je sais, Chôko. Vous pouvez disposer.

La servante partit sans rien ajouter de plus. Akashi se redressa et réussit à s'asseoir pour boire tranquillement le thé. Kuroko en profita pour sortir de son sac au couleur de Teiko les cours de la matinée et les poser sur le bureau encombré de livres et de papiers. Par curiosité, le bleu feuilleta un des ouvrages mais laissa tomber au bout de trois lignes, le sujet étant trop complexe pour lui. Il retourna vers le rouge qui fermait déjà les yeux.

Voyant l'ex-capitaine replonger dans le sommeil, Aomine lui mit une pichenette sur le nez, ce qui le réveilla. Il regarda avec une once de surprise le basané. Et il lui fallut une bonne minute pour reconnecter tous ses neurones encore endormis.

-Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit, Akashi-kun ?

-Comme toutes mes nuits, Kuroko. Depuis deux mois, je dors très mal.

-Pourtant en cours tu as l'air de bien y arriver, remarqua avec plaisanterie le basané.

Et là, un très, très, très petit sourire apparut au coin des lèvres d'Akashi. Un sourire si infime que seul Aomine le remarqua, et il en fut fier. Il venait de faire sourire Akashi ! Chose impensable depuis son accident. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour lui, il pouvait encore être sauvé de sa déprime.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, c'était agréable.

Puis, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien comme le feraient des amis normaux, comme si tout était normal. Akashi se joignit avec plaisir à la conversation, même si sa voix restait morne et faible. Son regard brillait différemment, cependant : il était heureux.

Leur discussion tourna autour des professeurs qu'il se mirent à critiquer, et dont ils relevèrent tous les points négatifs. Mais ils ne parlèrent pas de basket. C'était comme un sujet tabou, maintenant.

Au bout d'une heure, les deux plus petits commencèrent à sentir la fatigue les envahir. C'est sans surprise qu'Akashi se rallongea pour s'endormir, mais ce fut plus surprenant de voir Kuroko s'asseoir par terre et reposer sa tête sur le bord du matelas pour dormir.

Aomine se retrouva tout seul dans le silence juste brisé par les respirations reposées des deux adolescents. Le basané profita de ce moment pour appeler Chôko et lui soutirer les informations qui l'intéressaient. La servante arriva pour débarrasser le plateau, et c'est à ce moment qu'Aomine la retint pour discuter. Il lui posa directement la question qui le préoccupait.

-Que s'est-il passé vendredi soir ?

La femme hésita. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait en parler. Elle pesa le pour et le contre durant un bon moment, tandis que son esprit se torturait pour savoir si elle pouvait trahir la confiance du rouge et parler de sa détresse grandissante. Mais en voyant le regard suppliant d'Aomine et son attachement pour le fils Akashi, elle décida qu'il fallait qu'il sache pour aider le rouge à son tour.

-Vendredi soir, commença t-elle, la voix un peu triste, Seijuro-san a fait une overdose de médicaments dans le but de mettre fin à ses jours.

Elle s'arrêta en voyant le visage choqué de l'adolescent. Elle aurait peut être dû le dire autrement...

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

-Je pense que la perte de ses jambes l'a détruit. C'est ma vision des choses, à toi de voir ce que tu en penses. Pour moi donc, Seijuro-san ne supporte pas ce qui lui est arrivé et n'arrive pas à avancer, il reste focalisé sur ce qu'il a perdu. Presque toutes les nuits, il se réveille à cause de ses cauchemars. Je crois qu'il revit chaque nuit l'accident et que celui-ci l'a profondément traumatisé. A mon avis, il se sent horriblement seul, et c'est dans les rêves qu'il puise un peu de compagnie, c'est pour cela qu'il dort beaucoup. Il a besoin plus que jamais de quelqu'un à ses côtés... quelqu'un comme vous ou Tetsuya.

Sur ce, elle lui adressa un franc sourire avant de quitter la chambre. Le bleu rumina un peu ce qu'avait dit Chôko. Il avait du mal à croire qu'Akashi ait vraiment voulu mettre fin à sa vie. Il ne pensait pas que sa détresse était grande à ce point, au point de ne plus pouvoir la supporter et de vouloir s'en débarrasser.

Mais n'ayant pas du tout envie de réfléchir plus en ce moment, il préféra reporter son attention sur les deux adolescents endormis. Akashi s'était tourné vers le mur et respirait vite, tandis que Kuroko était parfaitement calme, le visage reposé sur le bord du lit. Aomine s'allongea à son tour sur le grand lit deux places. Il chercha lui aussi le sommeil, et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer.

Il se serait sans doute endormi si une masse chaude ne s'était pas accrochée soudainement à lui. Il tourna la tête pour voir qu'en fait c'était Akashi qui s'était agrippé à son pull. Le rouge respirait vite il semblait chercher quelque chose et s'était donc accroché à la première chose qu'il avait trouvée (en l'occurrence, le pull d'Aomine). Ce dernier repensa à ce que lui avait dit Chôko et se douta que le jeune Akashi revivait l'accident et cherchait donc dans son inconscient du soutien.

Le bleu se rapprocha du corps endormi et se colla à lui pour le rassurer. Il sentit la respiration du rouge contre son torse, et il la sentit ralentir doucement. Aomine se surprit lui-même : une telle tendresse de sa part était plus qu'inhabituelle. Pourquoi était-il aussi prévenant avec son ex-capitaine ? Ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! C'était peut-être à cause de la révélation de Chôko ?

Finalement, les trois adolescents s'endormirent, Akashi contre Aomine et Kuroko la tête contre le lit.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Chôko alla les réveiller. Aomine et Kuroko quittèrent la maison ensemble, l'air désintéressé mais un sourire intérieur pour l'un... et des questions plein la tête pour l'autre.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**

 **A plus dans la chapitre 9 !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Go for chapter nine !**

 **Rien que du AoxAka pour vous très chère lecteurs ^^**

 **Mais pas autant que le prochain:)**

 **Encore un grand merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à Moira-chan pour la correction !**

* * *

-Allez, ouvre-toi, bon sang !

Un autre coup fut asséné à la porte de l'ascenseur. _C'est pas vrai ! Pile le jour où Kuroko n'est pas là !_ pensa-t-il en frappant l'acier une nouvelle fois . Sa main commençait à lui faire mal à force de rencontrer la porte. Sa patience avait encore diminué. Il allait devoir faire attention, il devenait de plus en plus colérique avec le temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Akashi ?

Le jeune roux tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, même s'il se doutait de son propriétaire.

-L'ascenseur ne marche plus, répondit le rouge.

-Tetsu n'est pas là ?

-Malade.

-Ah, je vois... Du coup tu n'as personne pour t'aider ?

-Non. Aomine se gratta l'arrière de la tête et sembla réfléchir.

-Tu dois aller où ?

-Le rez-de-chaussée.

-Je peux te porter... au pire...

Akashi lui jeta un regard empreint d'une once de surprise. Même si ça ne se voyait pas, il rougissait légèrement.

-Si... Si tu veux... dit-il en contrôlant sa gêne.

Le bleu s'approcha de lui et se baissa pour qu'Akashi puisse passer ses bras autour de son cou. Puis, il souleva sans le moindre problème le corps très léger du rouge. Il ajusta sa position en passant un bras sous ses maigres jambes, tandis que l'autre soutenait le dos de l'adolescent.

-Tu es bien installé ? demanda le bleu en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Oui, fut la timide réponse.

Lentement, Aomine descendit les marches. Comme ils se trouvaient au dernier étage, il allait devoir faire très attention dans les escaliers. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, s'il faisait plus de mal encore à l'ex-capitaine. Ainsi lové contre lui, Akashi entendait le cœur du basané battre. Ce son le calma.

-Tu es revenu ce matin ? finit par demander le bleu pour entamer la conversation.

-Oui.

-Tu te sentais mieux, depuis vendredi soir ?

Aussitôt, le haut du corps d'Akashi se raidit. Il détourna le regard et ses mains toujours légèrement tremblantes se crispèrent sur le pull d'Aomine.

-Tu sais, Akashi, j'ai discuté avec Chôko, elle m'a raconté ce qui t'est arrivé vendredi... Tu aurais dû nous en parler, on aurait pu faire quelque chose avant que tu en arrives là.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire... Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide...

Aomine se stoppa dans la descente. Il se baissa et posa Akashi sur les marches. -Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? s'exclama ce dernier.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, donc je te laisse descendre tout seul. Tu es un grand garçon, non ? Continua Aomine en descendant les escaliers, Tu dois bien pouvoir le faire tout seul !

Très vite, Akashi ne put plus le voir. Il tenta de remonter les escaliers en s'agrippant aux barreaux sur le côté mais n'y parvint pas.

-Aomine ! Reviens !

Aucune réponse. Akashi commença à paniquer et essaya de bouger, mais n'y arriva pas.

-Aomine ! La lumière de la cage d'escalier s'éteignit. Akashi ne voyait désormais plus rien. La panique qui l'envahissait augmenta encore. Alors, le rouge tenta de remonter les escaliers à la force de ses bras mais n'y parvint pas non plus.

-AOMINE ! cria-t-il.

Ça y est, il faisait une crise de panique. Akashi se mit à trembler violemment. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer il ne pouvait que murmurer le nom d'Aomine et espérer qu'il revienne vite. Il était seul, dans le noir, il entendait la pluie venant de l'extérieur et un début d'orage. Toutes ses vieilles peurs d'enfance commençaient à se manifester. Soudain, les lumières se rallumèrent et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Akashi se pencha et vit que c'était Aomine qui remontait les escaliers. Le rouge était partagé entre la colère et le soulagement. Il opta finalement pour la colère : cela lui correspondait mieux.

-Tu étais où ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné comme ça ? lui cria-t-il en l'apercevant.

-Tu as eu peur ? demanda le bleu en remontant à son niveau.

-N-non, je n'ai pas peur...

-Arrête de mentir, t'as les larmes aux yeux ! ricana le bleu en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Le rouge cacha sa surprise et s'essuya les yeux. Il se rapprocha ensuite instinctivement du basané.

-Sinon, j'étais allé voir si quelqu'un pouvait venir réparer l'ascenseur, mais on m'a dit que ce ne serait pas fait avant jeudi, expliqua plus posément Aomine.

-Comment je vais faire pour aller en cours, moi ?

-Je vais te porter !

-D'après le règlement de l'établissement, tu n'as pas le droit de porter un handicapé. Je dois rester dans mon fauteuil en toutes circonstances, exposa calmement Akashi.

-Même si le collège crame et que l'ascenseur ne marche pas ?

-Oui.

-Ils sont c..., ceux qui ont fait ce règlement ! grogna-t-il.

Le basané sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Murasakibara.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'appelle Murasakibara pour savoir s'il peut m'aider à descendre ton fauteuil pendant que je te porterai.

-As-tu écouté ce que j'ai...

-Oui, j'ai entendu, mais tu ne vas pas rester dormir ici, non plus ? Faut bien faire quelque chose... Allô, Murasakibara ?... Oui, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour descendre Akashi qui est coincé au dernier étage... Ascenseur en panne... D'accord... A tout de suite !

Il se tourna vers le rouge qui le regardait avec incrédulité. Il lui offrit un sourire et se mit en face de lui, puis il tendit les bras pour le porter. Le rouge passa ses bras autour de son cou, comme précédemment. Ils remontèrent ensuite les escaliers jusqu'à l'endroit où attendait le fauteuil. Le basané se baissa pour y déposer Akashi, mais ce dernier protesta et continua à s'accrocher à lui.

-Fais pas l'enfant !

-Mais j'en ai marre de passer ma journée assis là-dedans ! Laisse-moi rester dans tes bras juste quelques minutes !

Le basané céda et garda le rouge dans ses bras. De toute façon, c'était pas son poids plume qui allait l'encombrer ! Akashi en profita pour humer le cou du grand bleu, dont il tenta de déterminer le parfum. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas que le bleu se parfumait.

-Aomine... Promets-moi de ne plus me laisser seul...

Le plus grand des deux garçons sentait le souffle du rouge lui chatouiller la peau, dans le cou, un endroit sensible chez lui.

-Je promets...

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il pencha la tête sur le côté jusqu'à ce que sa joue touche la chevelure rouge. Il ferma les yeux et sentit deux petites mains remonter dans ses cheveux bleus. C'était agréable, terriblement agréable, parfait aussi, un instant rien qu'à eux et magique. Si Murasakibara n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là, peut-être même qu'Aomine aurait cédé à la tentation et embrassé le rouge.

-Mine-chin, Aka-chin ! Je vous ai cherchés partout !

Surpris, les deux interpellés mirent une à deux secondes pour sortir de leur transe. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se concentrer sur l'intrus. Après de longues minutes d'efforts, les deux plus grands de la GM réussirent à faire descendre leur ex-capitaine. Celui-ci était resté tout le long dans les bras d'Aomine tandis que le violet s'occupait du fauteuil.

-Je vais te raccompagner, Akashi, proposa le bleu.

-Non, pas la peine, mon chauffeur va venir me chercher. Par contre, tu peux rester avec moi le temps qu'il arrive.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Tous deux attendirent devant le portail que la voiture des Akashi arrive. Aucun n'osait parler, de peur de briser le silence confortable ou de reparler de tout à l'heure. De petites gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber. Elles roulaient sur la chevelure rouge de Seijuro et tombaient ensuite sur ses genoux maigres. L'une d'entre elles eut le courage de s'écraser sur sa lèvre inférieure, puis roula sur son menton et continua à longer son cou jusqu'à disparaître sous la chemise bleue de son uniforme.

C'était un spectacle étonnamment sensuel aux yeux d'Aomine qui n'en perdit pas une miette. C'était tellement beau... Akashi était beau. Oui, son ex-capitaine était beau, et il l'attirait, il l'hypnotisait avec ses yeux intensément rouges sur sa peau pâle, il le rendait fou avec sa voix, et tout à l'heure... tout à l'heure... Aomine avait failli s'emparer de ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces. Déjà lundi, il avait manqué de faire une crise cardiaque quand Akashi s'était accroché à son pull pour trouver du soutien dans son cauchemar. Et quand il avait vu les larmes noyer son visage, le soir, dans le gymnase ! Il lui avait rendu un semblant de sourire, un instant infime de joie. Ce minuscule détail l'avait comblé de bonheur pour la semaine.

Ils se dirent au revoir très vite après que la pluie eut commencé. Ce furent de courts au revoir, sans rien de plus que des paroles, mais chacun garda le souvenir de cet instant.

* * *

 **C'est tout mignon non ?**

 **Vous verrez, le prochain sera encore plus mignon ^^ (vraiment plus mignon... mais ce n'est pas encore le lemon)**

 **A plus !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut ^^ Enfin le chapitre 10 !**

 **Désolé de ce long retard.**

 **Je n'ai rien à dire de particulier à part que ce chap est vraiment mon préféré et je pense qu'il va beaucoup vous plaire.**

 **Merci encore à Moira-chan pour sa super-correction ^^**

 **So, Enjoy !**

* * *

-Maison des Akashi, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je suis Aomine Daiki, je viens voir Akashi Seijuro, je...

-Il m'a prévenu de votre visite.

L'interphone se coupa et le portail s'ouvrit en retour. Toujours intimidé par la demeure, Aomine entra quand Chôko lui ouvrit la porte et lui offrit un joli sourire qui la caractérisait bien.

-Bonjour, Daiki-san ! Seijuro-san vous attend dans sa chambre, dit-elle en lui indiquant qu'il pouvait entrer.

Il connaissait bien le chemin pour aller voir le rouge, désormais. C'est donc sans le moindre problème qu'il trouva sa chambre. Comme il s'y attendait, Akashi était là, toujours le regard un peu vide et la peau pâle. Ses rideaux étaient ouverts, pour une fois, ce qui laissait la lumière du soleil éclairer la petite chambre. Mais ce que le bleu remarqua, surtout, cette même lumière éclairait le visage d'Akashi et le rendait plus beau encore.

-Bonjour, Aomine.

-Salut, répondit-il, un peu embarrassé.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit tandis qu'Akashi était sur la chaise de son bureau, planchant a priori sur un complexe problème de mathématiques. Le pauvre fauteuil était abandonné au fond de la pièce, dans l'ombre de l'armoire.

-Tu vas bien, aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, merci. Mieux qu'il y a deux semaines, en tout cas.

Entendre Akashi dire qu'il allait bien fit plaisir à Aomine. Le rouge souriait un peu, ces derniers temps – c'étaient de brefs sourires et il fallait être attentif et rapide pour les voir, car ils ne restaient jamais très longtemps, mais c'étaient des sourires quand même. Et a priori ses idées suicidaires d'il y a deux semaines s'étaient calmées.

-Ça te dirait qu'on sorte cet après-midi ? Il fait super beau, on pourrait aller se balader sur la baie de Tokyo…

Le rouge sembla réfléchir à la proposition. Il n'aimait pas vraiment sortir, surtout dans son état, car il n'aimait pas sentir le regard des autres sur lui. Mais il était vrai que le soleil était attirant.

-Ce serait bien, en effet... murmura-t-il, assez fort tout de même pour qu'Aomine l'entende.

-Super, alors on y va !

* * *

Le soleil éclairait leur visage. Ils avançaient tranquillement, et le léger vent faisait voler quelques mèches de cheveux rouges et bleus. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques longues minutes pour regarder la mer : les vagues roulaient sur le sable, et de rares baigneurs bravaient le froid de l'eau. Même si l'air était chaud, l'eau ne l'était pas. Ce n'était que le début du printemps, après tout.

-J'ai envie d'aller me baigner, marmonna le bleu, pas toi ?

-Pas trop...

-... Moi j'y vais !

Et il s'élança vers la plage en laissant Akashi derrière lui.

-Ahomine ! Ne me laisse pas là ! lui cria-t-il.

Ledit Ahomine soupira et retourna auprès d'Akashi, puis il trouva l'aide d'un passant pour transporter le fauteuil roulant dans le sable. Une fois installé, Akashi observa Aomine se déshabiller et ne garder que son boxer pour affronter l'eau. Il lui fit signe avant de courir vers l'eau, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là. Akashi vit le bleu nager comme un poisson dans l'eau et faire de la plongée pendant une dizaine de secondes. On aurait presque dit un enfant qui découvrait la mer. Le rouge sourit en l'observant.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit le soleil picoter sa peau – il sentit le léger vent, il huma l'odeur de l'eau de mer, du sable, il entendit les vagues, les rires des enfants, les voix des baigneurs... Dire qu'il avait voulu quitter ce monde... Quel idiot ! Il n'y avait pas de plus beau monde que le sien, que cette ville. Même si, au fond, Akashi savait que ce n'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours. C'était juste que sa nouvelle vie ne lui convenait pas. Il se sentait si dépendant des autres (de l'ascenseur, même), si faible désormais. D'empereur, il était devenu un handicapé incapable de se débrouiller seul. Oui, il était faible. Ses peurs d'enfant refaisaient surface. Il avait peur du noir, de la solitude, de l'orage, des éclairs, et il retrouvait aussi ses bonnes vieilles amies la claustrophobie et le vertige. Que de craintes qu'il pensait avoir éliminées et qui refaisaient surface maintenant.

C'était comme cet autre lui qu'il pensait avoir éradiqué et qui, en fait, attendait juste son heure pour l'attaquer et prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il n'attendait qu'un instant de faiblesse, de détresse de sa part. La nuit, Akashi était entraîné dans ce monde qui n'était plus le sien, où il voyait cet autre lui faire subir tout genre de choses horribles pour le faire craquer. Pour le moment, Akashi résistait, mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore supporter tout ceci.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit le grand revenir vers lui, les cheveux trempés et de nombreuses gouttes d'eau parcourant son torse musclé.

-Je vais y aller aussi, je crois, murmura Akashi. Tu peux me passer la serviette ?

Sans discuter, Aomine lui tendit la serviette de plage bleue. Akashi l'étendit sur ses genoux et retira son pantalon, ses chaussures et chaussettes, puis il enleva son t-shirt. Il ne lui restait, comme le bleu, que son boxer rouge. Il jeta la serviette sur le transat juste à côté de lui.

-C'est bon.

Il rougissait un peu. C'est à ce moment qu'Aomine se rendit compte de la maigreur de l'ancien joueur de Teiko. Il n'avait plus du tout la carrure d'athlète qu'il arborait avant. Son torse était pâle, ses côtes étaient presque visibles, ses bras avaient aussi perdu du muscle, mais le pire, c'était ses jambes. Elles étaient simplement squelettiques. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour les décrire : elles n'avaient plus le moindre muscle à force de ne pas être utilisées. De plus, de nombreuses cicatrices étaient encore visibles sur sa peau, les traces de sa mutilation à l'hôpital. Akashi n'était déjà pas gros à la base, mais maintenant... Ses muscles n'étaient plus là pour lui donner de la carrure, ce qui le rendait très fin.

Aomine tenta d'ignorer cette vision et se pencha pour permettre au roux d'enrouler ses minces bras autour de son cou, puis il passa son bras sous les cuisses horriblement maigres de l'autre garçon. Ce contact était bizarre. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'Akashi ne ressentait plus rien à cet endroit, ou bien c'était juste le fait de toucher sa peau nue. Il avança vers l'eau, le petit corps toujours contre lui. Il entra lentement dans l'eau, laissant bien le temps au rouge de s'habituer.

C'est seulement quelques secondes après qu'il se rendit compte que ça ne servait à rien, puisque pour le moment la seule partie du rouge qui touchait l'eau était ses jambes – il ne sentait donc pas le froid de l'eau. Il avança encore un peu dans le liquide transparent qui reflétait le bleu du ciel, jusqu'à ce que le dos de l'adolescent frôle la surface. Il sentit Akashi se tendre quand les vagues touchèrent son corps. Ses fesses furent vite immergées, puis son dos et son ventre, et le reste fut bien plus facile à habituer au froid.

Aomine lâcha les cuisses du rouge, qui resta tout de même accroché à son cou.

-C'est froid ! finit-il par dire.

-Fais pas ta chochotte ! C'est rien, là, je me suis déjà baigné dans de l'eau bien plus froide que ça ! plaisanta le bleu.

Akashi fit mine de bouder, ce qui fit rire Aomine. Le rouge se décrocha du bleu et agita ses bras pour rester à la surface. Il y arrivait bien, il pouvait même presque nager malgré ses jambes immobiles. Il fut alors prit d'un léger rire hystérique en réalisant qu'il pouvait nager sans l'aide de personne. Une expression de pur bonheur s'installa sur ses traits. C'était tellement génial : même s'il ne sentait pas l'eau sur ses jambes, il n'en restait pas moins qu'un peu d'indépendance faisait du bien. Il était enfin libre, dans la mer !

Aomine le regarda, le visage heureux, en train de nager librement. Cela le fit sourire : le bonheur du rouge lui faisait plaisir. Il attendait de voir une telle expression sur son visage depuis des mois. C'était presque un miracle de le voir comme ça, simplement heureux de pouvoir nager comme presque tout le monde.

En le voyant dans l'eau, n'importe qui penserait que c'était un adolescent normal, qu'il faisait la course normalement avec son ami, qu'il se faisait éclabousser comme n'importe qui. Personne ne pouvait voir qu'il était handicapé.

-Je commence à avoir froid, Aomine. Tu peux me faire sortir ? Le bleu acquiesça, puis il reprit le rouge dans ses bras et le fit sortir de l'eau.

Après ça, ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi sur les transats à dormir et à bronzer.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent vers dix-huit heures, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner et emplissait d'une lumière orangée la chambre d'Akashi. Le rouge descendit de son fauteuil et se mit sur son lit, et le bleu sur la chaise du bureau.

-Tu veux rester dîner, Aomine ?

-Non merci, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, ma mère doit déjà s'inquiéter.

Sur ce, il se leva et prit son sac. Involontairement, il donna un coup dans la jambe d'Akashi et s'excusa par réflexe. À ce moment, Akashi le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Je t'ai donné un coup dans la jambe.

-Ah ?... Je n'ai rien senti.

Cela pinça un peu le cœur du bleu, surtout étant donné la façon si distante dont Akashi l'avait dit. Il indiqua donc avec son doigt l'endroit qu'il avait touché.

Akashi fit _non_ de la tête : il ne sentait rien.

Aomine se mit donc à toucher plusieurs endroits sur la jambe du rouge, pour savoir précisément où il n'avait plus de sensations. Ce jeu l'obligea à remonter de plus en plus haut sur ses cuisses. Une fois qu'il fut parvenu vers le haut, la tension dans la pièce devint palpable. Aomine avançait lentement, presque sensuellement sur sa cuisse, cherchant les zones encore sensibles mais n'en trouvant aucune. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive tout en haut, vers l'entrejambe d'Akashi.

Là, le rouge fit _oui_ de la tête quand il toucha une zone sensible. Au-dessus de cette zone, Akashi sentait un peu, et il sentait vraiment tout au-dessus de la ceinture, à partir de la jointure entre son ventre et ses hanches. D'ailleurs, les hanches étaient une zone intermédiaire, où les sensations étaient présentes mais diminuées.

-Donc là, tu sens ma main ? demanda Aomine en le touchant juste sous la ceinture.

-O-oui... Akashi rougissait et respirait plus vite qu'à la normale, c'était carrément… érotique.

-Et là ? demanda Aomine.

Il ne montrait aucun endroit. Akashi fronça les sourcils, tandis que le bleu remontait un peu pour que son visage se trouve proche de celui d'Akashi.

-Où ça ?

-Là..., chuchota-t-il.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du rouge.

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous a plus ?**

 **Reviews pour le bisou ?**


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

**Et voilà enfin le chapitre 11 ! (enfin, seulement la première partie, la deuxième et la troisième arriveront bientôt)**

* * *

Le lendemain, lundi, Akashi ne savait pas comment se comporter devant Aomine. En premier lieu, il détourna le regard, puis il rougit, ensuite il fit un de ses discrets sourires. Mais bientôt, cela fit trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec Aomine-kun ? Finit un jour par lui demander Kuroko.

-Non, tout va bien...

-Alors pourquoi tu ne lui parles plus ?

Le rouge ne répondit pas.

Kuroko soupira : Akashi était décidément quelqu'un de compliqué... Mais le bleu était bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux. Pour ce faire, rien de plus simple : il fallait juste les laisser seuls et les espionner d'un point assez éloigné, et il aurait toutes les réponses qu'il voulait.

Voyant le basané sortir du collège, Kuroko se dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais, et il fit signe à Aomine de les rejoindre, Akashi et lui, sous le cerisier où ils étaient plantés depuis une bonne demi-heure. Bien qu'avec hésitation, le basané s'approcha.

-Aomine-kun, tu peux rester avec Akashi-kun ? J'ai un truc à aller chercher, lui dit le bleu quand il arriva vers eux.

Aussitôt, le rouge se tendit, et le bleuté n'attendit pas de réponse avant de partir en courant se cacher.

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux adolescents qui restaient, visiblement gênés de la situation. Aucun n'osait regarder l'autre dans les yeux et ils rougissaient, même si sur le visage d'Akashi ce n'était pas très visible. Tous deux maudissaient intérieurement Kuroko. Le plus naturellement possible, Aomine s'assit sur l'herbe à côté du fauteuil.

-Akashi...

-Aomine...

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Chacun détourna de nouveau le regard, gêné.

-Vas-y le premier, Akashi.

-D'accord... Tu peux me faire descendre de mon fauteuil ? J'y suis depuis ce matin et j'en ai un peu marre.

Bien qu'un peu hésitant, Aomine se leva et souleva sans difficulté le rouge, puis il se rassit avec lui et le déposa confortablement sur ses genoux. Autant dire que cela mit le rouge aux anges. D'ailleurs, il se serra le plus possible contre le torse du basané qui déposa discrètement un baiser sur ses cheveux. Ils étaient si... doux.

Dans l'ivresse du moment, il en déposa un autre, puis un autre. Akashi s'en rendit vite compte, et se mit à sourire. Petit à petit, les lèvres d'Aomine descendirent vers son front, sur lequel il déposa un autre baiser. Puis il descendit sur son nez et hésita quand il se retrouva devant sa bouche.

Il vit Akashi fermer les yeux et approcher ses lèvres des siennes.

Pour commencer, leurs lèves ne firent que s'effleurer avant de se quitter, puis elles se retrouvèrent et se mirent à bouger doucement – après tout, elles étaient inexpérimentées. Leurs baisers devinrent vite plus courts mais plus intenses, leurs bouches s'amusant à bouger plus énergiquement.

Heureusement que personne ne traînait vers les cerisiers à cette heure et que cette zone était, de toute façon, peu fréquentée.

En manque d'air, Akashi rompit leur série de baisers ardents. Il reprit son souffle, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Aomine. Il lui offrit un regard intense, empli de désir, si différent des yeux vides qu'il arborait depuis maintenant trois mois. Aomine ne put résister : il fondit sur les lèvres du rouge en un baiser enflammé et terriblement intense, si intense que le rouge laissa échapper un très petit gémissement.

Ce bruit sensuel donna encore plus envie au bleu. Sa langue vint chatouiller les lèvres douces de l'autre garçon. Après une légère hésitation, Akashi ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser cette langue l'explorer, et il fit de même avec la sienne. Elles se mirent à danser érotiquement, sensuellement.

-Ao...mine... réussit à articuler Akashi entre deux baisers, il y a... Kuro...ko... qui nous regarde...

Cela coupa net leurs embrassades.

Aomine chercha du regard la chevelure bleutée et la trouva cachée vers le gymnase.

-Merde ! lâcha le bleu.

-C'est pas grave... Non ?

Aomine jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kuroko avant de replonger son regard bleu dans dans les yeux rouges d'Akashi. Il haussa les épaules et repartit embrasser les lèvres si douces de l'ancien joueur de Teiko. Leurs baisers continuèrent longtemps, tandis qu'ils restaient cachés vers le gymnase, et Kuroko observa toute la scène. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'ils se réconcilieraient si vite, au point de se livrer à ce genre de choses. Son envie d'interrompre le jeune couple dans ses roucoulades était très forte. Mais en même temps, voir Akashi heureux ne lui donnait pas envie de briser ce moment.

Voir un semblant de sourire sur son visage brisé était tellement rare qu'il ne voulait pas le faire disparaître.

Les deux tourtereaux furent finalement interrompus par la sonnerie qui indiquait la reprise des cours.

Par la suite, ce genre de scènes devint vite une habitude. C'était une sorte de quotidien pour la GM de voir les deux amoureux s'embrasser à l'abri des regards. Même s'ils ne se l'étaient pas dit directement, ils savaient tous deux que l'autre les aimait.

* * *

 **Ne me trucider pas s'il vous-plaît. Je sais que j'ai du retard, que je vous ai beaucoup fait attendre et qu'en plus j'ose revenir avec un mini chapitre...**

 **Il se trouve que j'ai récemment relu la fin de cette fic (qui en fait est vieille pour moi), et j'ai remarqué que la suite du chapitre se passait trop vite et qu'il fallait que je change la un peu. Sauf que comme je l'ai dit, cette fiction est vieille et j'ai mit un certain temps à me remettre dans le bain (ne vous en faite pas j'ai réussi ^^, il me reste plus que quelques phrases à écrire et je pourrai envoyer cette nouvelle partie en correction). En plus, je suis à fond dans une autre histoire et elle me prend beaucoup de temps puisque j'ai plein d'idées et qu'il faut que je les écrives avant qu'elles ne partent.**

 **J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, en tout cas je fait mon maximum pour améliorer cette fiction ^^**

 **Merci encore de me suivre et au prochain chapitre ^^**

 **Et comme toujours, merci à Moira-chan pour la correction :)**

 **à plus ^^**


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

**Salut ^^**

 **Vraiment désolé pour cette si longue attente. J'avais demandé à ma bêta de se concentrer sur un autre OS du coup ce chapitre est en retard.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, aux reviews (ils me semble que je vous ais tous répondu) et aux favoris.**

 **Ce chapitre permet de faire la transition entre la partie une et la partie trois, il n'apporte pas beaucoup d'informations, ne vous attentez plus à de grands rebondissements maintenant. (il n'y en avait déjà pas beaucoup avant).**

 **bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Assis sur son fauteuil, devant le miroir de sa salle de bains, Akashi se regardait. Son visage lui paraissait presque étranger. Amaigri. Fade. Il se trouvait moche et pathétique. Pourtant, il y avait une petite étincelle dans son regard, et elle le rendait vivant et bien plus attirant qu'auparavant.

Il était plus joli aujourd'hui que quatre mois plus tôt. Mais il était encore loin d'avoir retrouvé son physique d'avant son accident.

Comment Aomine pouvait-il s'intéresser à lui ?

Il n'avait plus rien qui puisse intéresser une fille, un homme encore moins. Alors, pourquoi ? Ce n'était quand même pas de la pitié ?

Non, Aomine ne ferait pas cela.

Il tentait de s'en convaincre, mais rien n'y faisait. Son esprit restait persuadé qu'Aomine n'était pas sérieux, comme il l'était auparavant avec les filles, avec lesquelles il s'amurait à sortir quelques jours avant de les laisser tomber. Mais il agissait de la sorte à l'époque où il s'entendait à peu près bien avec Haizaki et sa bande d'amis – maintenant, il avait changé.

Le rouge devait être devenu bien fragile pour se poser tant de questions. C'étaient les filles dans les shojo qui se demandaient sans arrêt pourquoi l'autre les aimait.

Akashi n'était pas ce genre de personne, et pourtant il doutait.

Lui, il avait toutes les raisons d'aimer le basané, de le vouloir à ses côtés tous les jours, de rêver de son souffle dans son cou ou de ses bras musclés enserrant son corps. Aomine était la seule personne à qui il avait pu s'accrocher, le seul pilier qui ait tenu bon depuis le début.

Une servante entra dans la chambre. Elle venait lui dire que son chauffeur allait bientôt arriver. L'adolescent acquiesça et sortit de sa salle de bains pour attraper son sac et se rendre dans l'entrée.

Il mit ses chaussures avant d'entendre, de derrière la porte, le bruit des pneus sur les graviers devant la maison.

Une servante, toujours la même, lui ouvrit la porte et le rouge put descendre par la rampe et se rendre vers la voiture. Son chauffeur lui fit un signe de tête, comme toujours, avant de l'aider à s'installer dans la voiture et de plier son fauteuil pour le mettre dans le coffre.

Aussitôt sa ceinture bouclée, Akashi se sentit mal, oppressé. Sa respiration devint plus rapide. Il ressentait une peur enfouie en lui. Le moindre crissement de pneu, le bruit violent d'un frein, un éventuel mouvement trop sec du chauffeur, et Akashi angoissait.

Malgré les nombreux mois qui s'étaient écoulés, il y avait des traces qui peinaient à partir.

Le trajet jusqu'au collège était heureusement assez court.

Les collégiens semblaient s'être habitués à sa présence, à son changement d'état, car plus aucun d'entre eux ne le regardait de travers, à part la bande d'Haizaki qui continuait à lui offrir des sourires moqueurs.

Akashi savait qu'il devait en faire abstraction. Ce genre de personnes, avec si peu de cervelle et de bon sens, ne devait pas attirer son attention.

Alors, il les ignora royalement en passant devant eux alors qu'ils rigolaient.

Leurs sourires ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux qui lui adressait son autre lui. Il le voyait chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars. Il en souffrait. Et il se sentait parfaitement impuissant de ne pas réussir à stopper cet autre.

Chassant ces obscures pensées, Akashi se dirigea vers le gymnase où la génération des miracles devait faire ses entraînements matinaux. Il entendit les bruits des ballons qui rebondissaient, qui traversaient le panier. Des sons auxquels ses oreilles n'étaient plus habituées. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'était pas venu ici.

Personne ne remarqua sa présence et il observa en silence ses anciens coéquipiers de parquet. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait changé dans sa façon de bouger : ils étaient tous comme ça à son départ et ils étaient restés fidèles à eux-mêmes. Akashi était le seul à avoir changé.

Il se sentait vraiment à l'étroit dans ce monde. Sa place n'était plus ici, il le savait, pourtant il restait à les regarder sans que personne ne le voie, tous trop concentrés sur leur jeu.

Le coach siffla et tout le groupe se rassembla. Une chevelure blonde remarqua enfin l'ombre rouge devant la porte ouverte du gymnase.

-Akashicchi !

Il se précipita vers lui.

-Akashicchi ! Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas mis les pieds ici !

Cette remarque particulièrement maladroite fit sourire le rouge.

-En effet, Kise.

-Seijuro...

Aomine se tenait devant lui, un doux sourire sur le visage.

-Daiki... Je suis venu vous voir, l'atmosphère de cet endroit m'avait manqué.

Il mentait. Il se sentait mal de les voir jouer.

-Tu veux rester encore un peu, Seijuro ?

Il voulait dire _non_ mais les regards presque suppliants des autres joueurs le firent renoncer. Aomine poussa son fauteuil jusqu'au coach et l'installa vers les bancs. L'entraînement reprit et Sanada resta vers lui pour lui tenir compagnie.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait revenir ?

-Rien en particulier.

-Tu sais, Akashi, tu pourrais très bien aider Momoi en tant que manager, si le monde du basket te manque.

-Je ne veux pas.

Sanada semblait surpris d'un tel refus.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à les voir jouer sans pouvoir les rejoindre.

-Pourquoi être revenu, alors ?

-Pour être sûr. Maintenant, j'ai la certitude que ce n'est plus mon monde. J'y suis un étranger.

Toutes les tentatives de Sanada pour entamer la conversation après cela furent des échecs.

Lorsque l'entraînement prit fin, tous les joueurs retournèrent aux vestiaires. Seul Aomine resta avec son désormais petit ami.

-Tu comptes rester en tenue de sport ?

-J'ai la flemme d'aller remettre mon uniforme...

-Il faut combattre la flemme. C'est un vice.

Ils se sourirent, mais Akashi détourna le premier le regard.

-Dis-moi, Sei, quelle est la véritable raison de ce retour ? Tu m'avais bien fait comprendre que tu ne reviendrais plus ici.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je crois que je n'ai pas trop réfléchi en venant.

-Et si tu avais une raison, ce serait quoi ?

-Sans doute vouloir te voir jouer encore une fois, toi et les autres.

Aomine se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur le front du rouge et le poussa vers la sortie du gymnase.

-J'ai une idée, Sei. Demain, tu viens chez moi.

-Pardon ?

Le rouge releva la tête pour regarder le bleu.

-Bah oui ! D'habitude c'est moi qui viens te voir, mais maintenant j'aimerais que ce soit l'inverse. Et puis tu resteras dormir à la maison, ce sera cool.

Akashi se mura dans le silence. La même question se répétait dans sa tête. Mais il avait peur de paraître ridicule en la posant.

-Dis-moi, Daiki... Il y a beaucoup de filles et même de garçons qui te tournent autour, alors... Pourquoi c'est moi que tu as choisi ?

Il se sentait bête avec cette question de fillette maintenant en suspens dans l'air. Aomine le regarda, incrédule. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il n'avait aucune raison particulière d'avoir choisi Akashi. Ce n'était pas par pitié, ce n'était pas pour l'argent de son père, c'était...

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur cette sensation qui s'emparait de lui quand il voyait Akashi. En fait, elle lui paraissait tellement absurde et loin de son caractère qu'il ne voyait pas l'évidence.

Parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce que son regard l'hypnotisait, parce que ses larmes le rendaient plus beau, parce qu'il aimait son rire, parce que les moments à ses côtés étaient les plus inoubliables.

Mais comment l'expliquer sans lui-même avoir l'air ridicule ?

-Je ne sais pas comment dire... mais tu es le seul qui me fasse ça quand je te regarde ou que je te touche.

Cette phrase, bien que maladroite, valait bien un discours d'amour façon Aomine. Elle fit sourire Akashi.

-Je vois. C'est pareil pour moi.

Le basané se pencha pour embrasser la chevelure du rouge.

-C'est d'accord pour demain. Je viendrai avec plaisir.

* * *

 **Avouez que ça aurait fait bizarre si ils s'avouaient tout juste leurs sentiments et que tout de suite après Akashi allait chez Aomine. D'où l'intérêt de cette partie un peu bonus.**

 **Je vous préviens que la partie trois comporte de la violence, je vous rassure, je ne vais abimé Aka-chou (physiquement), mais il va bien souffrir.**

 **Sinon, il y aura un lemon dans les chapitres à suivre.**

 **La partie 3 vas être envoyé en correction à Moira-chan aujourd'hui, vous l'aurez sans doute la semaine prochaine.**

 **Je vous préviens que la fin approche car vous avez remarqué qu'ils ont tous atteins leurs buts, le dernier problème de cette fic étant l'autre Akashi.**

 **Je vous laisse cogiter et vous dit à bientôt !**

 **Un petit review ?**


	13. Chapter 11 part 3

**Bonznour mes chers lecteurs !**

 **Je sais, j'ai encore du retard...**

 **Ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plait, mais je trouve plus sympas de publier soit le samedi, soit le mercredi. Donc voilà...**

 **Sinon, cette fic passe raiting M à partir de maintenant. Il n'y a pas de lemon, c'est juste de la prévision. Mais c'est aussi parce que ce chapitre contien un passage un peu... dérangeant. Donc si ça vous gène, vous ne lisez pas l'énorme gros pâté de mots au milieu du chapitre.**

 **Le lemon, c'est pour le chapitre 12.**

 **Je voulais aussi dire qu'Aomine semble un peu guimauve dernièrement. C'est normal, je précise qu'ils sont en deuxième année de collège et que notre fameux ace n'a pas encore cet ennui profond et ce visage blasé que nous lui connaissons par la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

EN PANNE

-Et merde ! jura Aomine devant le panneau installé sur l'ascenseur de son immeuble.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux toujours me porter, non ? demanda le garçon à ses côtés.

Aomine jeta un léger coup d'œil à Akashi, assis tranquillement dans son fauteuil, devant les escaliers.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, mais j'habite au 6ème étage.

-Et alors ? J'ai confiance en toi... lui répondit-il du tac au tac avec un magnifique sourire.

Le bleu se mit a rougir très légèrement. Décidément, le sourire du rouge avait beaucoup trop d'effet sur lui. Il secoua un peu la tête pour faire disparaître les rougeurs mais elles semblaient vouloir persister. Enfin, tant qu'Akashi ne les voyait pas... cela devrait aller.

Posément, Aomine se dirigea vers le fauteuil, prit le rouge dans ses bras et commença à monter les escaliers.

-Une fois en haut, je te laisserai pour aller chercher le fauteuil. Tu pourras rester seul ?

-Je ne suis pas non plus un gamin, Ahomine !

Cela fit rire le bleu.

Le rouge fit semblant de bouder, et finalement, enfouit sa chevelure dans le cou du basané, ses mains jouant avec quelques mèches bleues. Ils arrivèrent vite et sans encombre en haut, mais le grand eut du mal à ouvrir la porte de l'appartement avec l'autre garçon dans les bras. Il dut le reposer sur le sol le temps d'ouvrir.

L'appartement était de taille moyenne et mal rangé, comme pouvait s'y attendre Akashi. De nombreuses revues de basket traînaient partout, de même que des ballons, des magazines érotiques (dont Akashi ne se formalisa pas, connaissant le phénomène qui lui servait de petit ami), des DVD, des CD, et même un paquet de chips vide. Mais sinon, il était plutôt bien décoré, l'espace était lumineux, bien arrangé, les couleurs assorties...

Le rouge fut conduit au salon, où son porteur le déposa sur le canapé le temps d'aller chercher le fauteuil de Monsieur. Il lui fallut moins de trois minutes pour cela, trois minutes durant lesquelles le petit observa tout le salon et respira l'odeur Aominienne des lieux.

Il se sentait étonnement bien en ces lieux ici, même mieux que chez lui. Le bruit des pas du bleu se fit entendre et bientôt sa tête passa la porte. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Et voilà ! dit-il joyeusement en refermant la porte derrière lui. J'ai le fauteuil de sa majesté !

-Arrête un peu ! Je ne suis pas une majesté ! s'énerva gentiment Akashi.

-Si, tu es l'empereur !

-J'étais…, murmura alors le rouge avec un petit sourire triste.

Le bleu ne fit pas attention aux dernières paroles de son invité.

Le reste de la soirée fut incroyablement calme. Les parents d'Aomine étant absents, les deux amoureux auraient pu en profiter, mais ils préféraient rester sages ce soir. Après une petite douche et un bon repas tranquille devant la télévision, ils allèrent se coucher l'un contre l'autre.

Akashi plongea le premier dans un sommeil profond.

Aussitôt, il se retrouva comme tous les soirs dans son monde, désormais sous le contrôle de l'autre lui. Il était attaché sur le sol, avec de grosses chaînes qui entravaient ses poignets et qui serraient son cou. Ses jambes, en revanche, n'étaient pas attachées – car dans son monde, Akashi n'était pas handicapé, mais ressentait tout ce qui arrivait à ses jambes et pouvait les bouger comme auparavant. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose sur sa jambe droite. Le rouge baissa la tête et vit son autre lui qui la caressait, faisant remonter sa main jusqu'à sa cuisse, puis jusqu'à son l'entrejambe, avant de s'arrêter à la ceinture du pantalon d'Akashi. Son autre lui la défit d'une main et lui retira son vêtement de l'autre. Déjà, le rouge se mettait à paniquer en voyant le sourire sadique de cet autre lui – puis ce dernier mordit dans sa jambe avec force, ce qui fit crier Akashi. Du sang coulait de la morsure, mais l'autre continua à planter ses dents, toujours plus profondément, jusqu'à arracher un morceau de chair. Akashi hurla sous la douleur et se mit à pleurer. Du coin de l'œil, le rouge vit des sortes de tentacules noires arriver. Le bout de ces tentacules s'ouvrit bientôt en une mâchoire aux dents acérées, et celles-ci allèrent se planter dans les jambes du rouge. Il mit du temps à réaliser que ses jambes étaient véritablement en train de se faire dévorer.

Aomine se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour bien se sortir de sa torpeur. C'est seulement quand ceci fut fait qu'il entendit les hurlements de douleur du rouge à ses côtés. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit Akashi, le visage inondé de larmes, hurlant de douleur, se tordre dans le lit. Le bleu le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et le secoua pour le réveiller, sachant pertinemment que le petit était encore plongé dans un de ses cauchemars. Mais le rouge ne semblait pas vouloir sortir du sommeil... ou alors, il ne le pouvait pas.

Et en effet, ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté c'était simplement qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de son monde tant que l'autre lui ne lui en avait pas donné l'autorisation. Et le plus gros problème était que quand Akashi s'endormait, l'autre le forçait à aller dans ce monde. Là-bas, il le torturait.

Mais ce soir dépassait largement ce qu'il lui avait fait subir jusqu'ici. Jamais Akashi n'avait eu aussi mal, jamais il n'avait autant souffert. Ses cris emplissaient tout l'appartement. Même Aomine ne pouvait retenir ses larmes en voyant le rouge souffrir de la sorte – ses membres s'étaient mis à trembler, son cœur battait plus vite et sa respiration était plus rapide, ce qui trahissait son angoisse pour le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie Sei, réveille-toi..., se mit à prier le bleu.

Tout ceci dura au moins une demi-heure, avant qu'Akashi ne se calme enfin.

Dans son monde (qui n'était d'ailleurs plus le sien), la douleur venant de ses jambes avait lentement disparu, les tentacules étaient lentement reparties, chacune à leur tour. Les dents pleines de sang et de chair, cet autre lui avait relevé la tête, le menton recouvert de la substance rouge de vie. Akashi ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il restait de ses jambes, il avait donc préféré fermé les yeux et attendre, juste attendre de pouvoir se réveiller.

Cela n'était pas arrivé avant un long moment, peut-être des minutes ou des heures. Quand il se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit. La place inoccupée à ses côtés était déjà froide, Aomine devait donc être parti depuis longtemps. Akashi tendit le bras pour atteindre son fauteuil.

Il y parvint après quelques efforts et l'avança vers lui pour s'installer dessus. Une fois ceci fait, il quitta la chambre et chercha Aomine.

Il le trouva dans le salon, un bras appuyé contre la fenêtre et la tête reposant sur ce même bras, une tasse de café dans la main et juste habillé d'un bas de pyjama.

-Aomine ?

Il se retourna, surpris.

-Akashi ? Tu es réveillé ?

-Oui. Je ne savais pas où tu étais, alors...

Il soupira et observa plus attentivement la bouille de petit ange qu'avait Akashi en cet instant. Il avait l'air fatigué, les cheveux en bataille, et un pyjama beige.

-J'étais venu regarder la lune, comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir...

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien... Tu m'as réveillé tout à l'heure et depuis le sommeil semble me fuir.

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Oui, tu as sans doute fait un cauchemar. En tout cas, tu as commencé à hurler et à pleurer.

Akashi parut un instant surpris. Il avait hurlé et pleuré durant son sommeil ? Ce devait être quand l'autre lui avait dévoré ses jambes...

-Est-ce que c'est un souvenir de l'accident qui te faisait si peur ?

-De l'accident ? demanda Akashi, de plus en plus surpris par la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Non, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, rien de plus. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter.

-Juste un cauchemar…, répéta le bleu en buvant une petite gorgée de café.

 _Ce devait être un cauchemar horrible pour qu'il hurle de la sorte,_ se mit à penser Aomine. Par curiosité, le grand lui demanda de lui raconter son cauchemar, mais aussitôt, le petit se mura dans le silence et baissa la tête.

Apparemment, même si Akashi montrait des signes positifs de rétablissement, il souffrait encore énormément, mais durant son sommeil uniquement, maintenant.

Aomine se rapprocha, s'accroupit en face du rouge et écarta les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il caressa délicatement sa chevelure sanguine et serra son petit corps contre lui.

-Tu ne devrais pas garder ce genre de douleur pour toi, Sei…, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le rouge ne répondit pas et se laissa bercer par l'agréable présence contre lui. Il le laissa l'apaiser comme lui seul savait le faire. Lentement, Aomine sentit l'autre s'endormir dans ses bras alors qu'il caressait toujours ses cheveux.

Aussi délicatement que possible, il porta le rouge jusqu'au lit et le recoucha sous les couvertures. Puis, il rangea sa tasse de café pas encore fini mais déjà trop froid pour être bu avant de le rejoindre.

* * *

 **Pas trop choqués ? Vos esprits ont survécu ?**

 **Tant mieux !**

 **Merci encore et toujours à Moira-chan pour la correction du chapitre ^^**

 **Nous approchons de la fin, vos avis me serais vraiment précieux. Surtout s'il y a des aspects qui ne vous plaise pas. Je veux faire la meilleur fin possible. Merci ^^  
**

 **Reviews ?**


	14. Chapter 12

**Bonznour mes petits lecteurs ^^**

 **Voilà enfin le lemon !**

 **Il s'agit là de l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Et oui... C'est pourquoi votre avis est vraiment très important.**

 **Si vous n'aimez pas les lemon bah... Ne lisez que la fin.**

 **Correction : Merci à Super Moira-chan !**

 **Merci à Nono pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir, ça faisait un petit moment que je n'en avais pas eu :) Et oui, les personnages sont un peu OOC par moment.**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^**

* * *

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, Daiki, je t'ai dit que j'étais prêt, donc je suis prêt ! Pas la peine de me le demander toutes les cinq minutes !

-Pardon, c'était juste...

Ses paroles furent interrompues par des lèvres se posant sur les siennes. Aomine serra le rouge contre lui et se laissa tomber sur le lit, de sorte qu'Akashi se retrouva sous lui. Le plus petit guidait totalement le baiser tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Aomine le laissa se déshabiller et savoura même ce moment. Il caressa le torse exposé du rouge et pinça les tétons roses qui ressortaient sur sa peau laiteuse. Ces petits morceaux de chair étaient tellement tentants ! Et il était tellement facile de procurer du plaisir à Akashi en les titillant. D'ailleurs, le rouge ne se gênait pas pour le faire remarquer en gémissant sensuellement. C'était la première fois qu'Aomine avait l'autorisation de lui faire ce genre de choses – d'ordinaire, le rouge n'aimait pas qu'il le touche en dessous du cou. Ce n'était qu'au bout de trois mois de relation qu'il l'avait autorisé à le toucher un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en arrivent là, allongés sur le lit, tous les deux torse nu, Aomine écartant les jambes squelettiques d'Akashi. Le bleu fit lentement descendre le pantalon du plus petit jusqu'à dénuder complètement ses jambes. Puis il embrassa son torse et descendit vers son nombril qu'il lécha, faisant gémir encore plus le roux.

-D... Daiki...!

-Hum... Qu'y a-t-il, mon chat ?

"Chat" ? Akashi ne put lutter contre la couleur rouge qui envahit aussitôt ses joues. "Absolument adorable", pensa Aomine en le voyant. Il remonta lentement sur son torse et alla embrasser les lèvres du rouge, d'où sortaient de petits bruits sexy. Le bleu releva soudain la tête, son regard rivé dans celui d'Akashi comme s'il cherchait à deviner ses pensées.

-Tu es toujours prêt ?

Le rouge faillit lui mettre un poing dans le ventre, mais se ravisa quand l'autre garçon lui attrapa la main et embrassa tendrement sa paume. Cela coupa court aux protestations du plus petit. Aomine lâcha sa main et attrapa a petite bouteille qu'il avait sortie en prévision de leurs ébats. Il l'ouvrit et versa un peu de son contenu sur ses doigts. Il rechercha ensuite l'autorisation de continuer dans le regard du rouge.

Le moment était venu : ils allaient bientôt ne faire qu'un, ils seraient bientôt unis. Le bleu entra lentement l'un de ses doigts dans l'antre du rouge, qui gémit et agrippa la chevelure courte de son petit ami. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste désagréable. À partir de maintenant, ils ne pourraient plus s'arrêter.

-Ça va aller, Sei ?

-O...Oui... Continue !

Il obéit et enfonça un deuxième doigt. La douleur ne dura qu'un instant, puis le plaisir vint, plus fort à chaque mouvement du bleu. Akashi gémit toujours plus – cela fit sourire Aomine. Il était rare de le voir si expressif. Après cela, le rouge ne sentit presque pas le troisième doigt. Plus les doigts de son amant s'enfonçaient en lui, mieux il les sentait, puisqu'ils se rapprochaient du bas de son ventre et donc de la zone où il était encore sensible. Puis, quand le bleu considéra qu'il était prêt, il retira ses doigts du rouge. Un petit cri de surprise retentit dans la chambre.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda soucieusement Aomine.

-Non, juste... J'ai été surpris...

Le bleu acquiesça. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était faire du mal au rouge, bien qu'il se doute qu'il ne ressentait pas grand chose dans cette zone de son corps. Aomine retira son boxer, agrippa les cuisses d'Akashi pour les relever et les écarter, puis se positionna pour le pénétrer. Il voyait la poitrine du rouge se soulever de plus en plus vite. Akashi appréhendait beaucoup ce moment – celui où ils allaient s'unir.

Au début, il ne sentit rien, Aomine étant trop bas en lui. Puis, au fur et à mesure, il le sentit en lui, chaud et dur. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait pu penser imaginer. Il fit signe au bleu qu'il pouvait bouger. À cet instant, à partir duquel il le sentit vraiment, un plaisir incontrôlable s'empara de lui, enivrant, augmentant de plus en plus avec les va-et-vient du bleu en lui. Il ne sentait pas les mains du bleu sur ses cuisses, mais il le sentait en lui, il le sentait bouger en lui. Des larmes de joie et de plaisir roulèrent sur ses joues. Il pouvait nager comme tout le monde, et maintenant, il pouvait faire l'amour comme tout le monde.

C'était comme une danse, une danse immortelle qu'avaient fait les premiers hommes et qu'ils faisaient à leur tour. La plus belle danse pour certains, une danse tabou pour d'autres – et pour eux, l'ivresse de la jeunesse, la preuve de leur amour, la suite de leur histoire.

Mais un tel moment doit toujours avoir une fin, et les deux garçons atteignirent leur limite à peu près en même temps. Le bleu se retira, puis s'allongea sur le dos et mit le corps fatigué de son petit ami sur lui. Il serra dans ses bras le rouge qui commençait à sombrer de fatigue. Sa chevelure caressait son cou et le haut de son torse, son souffle chatouillait sa peau bronzée.

En quelques minutes, les deux s'endormirent, l'un sur l'autre, leur souffle calme se mélangeant.

Pendant la nuit, Akashi se laissa une nouvelle fois entraîner au fond de son esprit, dans le monde qu'il avait créé. Il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, retenu par des chaînes, l'autre lui assis sur son ventre, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, faisant pression sur sa poitrine pour rendre sa respiration difficile. Le rouge voulut hurler, mais il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas – sa gorge ne voulait produire aucun son. L'autre se mit à sourire, et sortit de sa poche une paire de ciseaux. Les lames tranchantes s'enfoncèrent dans son torse. La bouche du rouge s'ouvrit en un cri muet, mais la douleur aiguë ne se dissipa pas. Elle déchirait son être de l'intérieur. Les lames découpèrent toute la chair de sa poitrine, puis le souffle d'Akashi se coupa quand il sentit les mains de l'autre presser ses poumons désormais visibles. Il se débattit désespérément en sentant les mains de l'autre lui effleurer le cœur. Une vive douleur suivit, et il réalisa que l'autre venait de lui retirer l'organe vital. Il le tenait fièrement dans sa main alors qu'il battait encore, toujours relié au corps.

Akashi se réveilla à ce moment-là, le front en sueur et hurlant de peur. Il réveilla aussi le bleu qui sursauta et mit de longues secondes à chercher ce qu'il se passait, mais comprit vite en croisant le visage effrayé en face de lui.

-Putain, Akashi ! jura-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras. Le plus petit semblait dans un état de panique totale. Il tremblait violemment, il pleurait, il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer, il hurlait de temps à autre, il murmurait des paroles sans sens… C'était définitivement une vraie crise de panique.

Elle dura de longues et insupportables minutes. Aomine caressait la chevelure du rouge, il embrassait son front, il lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, mais cela ne marcha pas durant un long moment – son état empira même. Puis, soudain, il se calma. Au bout de quelques secondes, il dormait de nouveau, le visage paisible. Aomine n'avait presque rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer, il savait juste que Seijuro l'avait réveillé, mais ensuite, c'était un peu flou pour lui. Même si cela s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt à peine, il n'arrivait pas à recoller ses souvenirs et à comprendre.

Dans la nuit, Akashi le réveilla encore une ou deux fois, toujours agité par ses cauchemars. Aomine ne pouvait que se demander si cela prendrait fin un jour, si Akashi allait redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Mais d'après ce que lui avait raconté Kuroko, ce n'était pas pour maintenant. Akashi dormait encore beaucoup en cours, et il prenait plus d'antidépresseurs qu'avant. Mais tout ne venait pas de son handicap, d'après les informations qu'avait recueillies Momoi pour les deux bleus de Teiko : Akashi n'avait pas une bonne relation avec son père et cela s'était aggravé avec l'accident. Désormais, c'était à peine si son père le remarquait. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis 4 mois, c'est-à-dire depuis le jour où Seijuro avait fait son overdose. Sans doute que ce facteur jouait aussi sur l'état d'Akashi.

Aomine regarda le visage désormais paisible du rouge, à peine éclairé par le soleil qui passait par la fenêtre. Le basané n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir après la première crise d'Akashi. Il avait veillé sur lui tout le reste de la nuit, caressant ses cheveux rouges, touchant sa peau laiteuse, jouant en faisant des cercles autour des quelques grains de beauté qu'il avait sur les bras, s'amusant à frôler ses tétons.

Il regarda le petit suçon qu'il avait fait dans le cou d'Akashi dans le feu du moment. Il espérait qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte...

De toute façon, il n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour une preuve d'amour, si ?

Il se demandait si Akashi avait réussi à ressentir du plaisir malgré sa condition. D'après les sons mélodieux qu'il avait entendus, il n'en doutait pas trop. Il espérait que ce moment charnel avait fait du bien à son moral. Peut-être que savoir qu'il était à ses côtés l'avait rassuré.

Ce serait bien si tout pouvait s'arranger par une petite partie de jambes en l'air, mais Aomine doutait que le problème du rouge soit si simple à régler. Seul Sei pouvait véritablement y faire face, seul lui savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Akashi remua la tête, ses cheveux chatouillant le torse d'Aomine qui frissonna. Un regard rouge sonda le sien – il était encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil, mais il y avait déjà un petit éclat à l'intérieur.

-Salut, mon chat. Bien dormi ? chuchota le bleu.

-Ça aurait pu être mieux.

-Tu n'as mal nulle part ?

-Non. J'ai encore des frissons d'hier soir, murmura-t-il en souriant et en luttant pour ne pas se rendormir.

-Ah oui ? demanda le basané d'une voix innocente tout en caressant le bas du dos d'Akashi, faisant naître des frissons qui remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Oui, répondit le rouge d'une voix qui se voulait suave, mais qui était plutôt empreinte de sommeil.

Leurs lèvres étaient proches, prêtes à se jeter sur celles de l'autre. Akashi utilisa ses mains posées sur les épaules du plus grand pour se hisser vers son visage, à quelques millimètres du sien maintenant.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à échanger un baiser qui risquait d'être particulièrement fougueux et intense, Aomine frôla par inadvertance une zone sensible du rouge. Ce dernier cria presque de surprise.

-Oh, mais serais-tu chatouilleux ? demanda le bleu.

Il recommença et Akashi se tortilla sur son torse pour éviter les grandes mains qui le torturaient. Il gémit, ses poils se hérissant et des frissons le parcourant de partout.

-A-Arrête ! C'est de la triche ! se plaignit le plus petit en tentant d'éviter les chatouilles.

Aomine se retourna et Akashi se retrouva sous lui, toujours en train de se tordre. Ils s'amusaient vraiment, et un sourire sincère, heureux, illuminait le visage du rouge.

Puis, au moment où Aomine s'y attendait le moins, les gémissements de son petit ami se changèrent en un petit rire aigu qui emplit la chambre.

À combien de temps remontait le dernier rire d'Akashi ? C'était si lointain qu'Aomine avait cru qu'il ne l'entendrait plus jamais.

Ce n'était qu'un pas de plus sur tous ceux qu'ils avaient déjà parcourus ensemble. Il y avait encore de l'espoir : la fin du tunnel semblait proche.

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

 **Dîtes-moi ! ^^**


	15. Chapter 13

**Bonznour !**

 **C'est les vacances ! J'ai rendu mon TPE ! j'ai réussi mon contrôle de physique ! Ah tout va super bien ! Sauf qu'aujourd'hui... C'est la fin de cette fic qui va se conclure sur cet ultime chapitre.**

 **Merci de vos derniers reveiws ^^ il me font très plaisir, surtout en cette fin.**

 **Réponse au review de Kara : Petite explication donc ; oui, il s'agit bien de Bokushi qui apparait dans son sub-conscient pendant la nuit et on peut dire qu'il le torture en fait. Pour prendre son corps. Voilà. Pas de problème pour le AoAka ^^ Dis-moi simplement si tu as des scénario en tête ? Tu veux que ce soit en rapport avec cette fic ? Contente que mes projets de fic te plaise ^^ Lesquels tu préfère ? Sachant que je vais en rajouter un aujourd'hui. Et oui, 24 chapitres, même plus en fait je crois, il me semble en avoir rajouter un ou deux depuis. Mais j'en ai écrite une autre, trèèèèèèèès longue (37 chap) et je suis loin de l'avoir finie, je compte y travailler pendant les vacances. Et puis, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir ^^ à plus !**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^**

* * *

-Haizaki ! Rends-les moi !

Akashi tendait misérablement les mains vers Haizaki, mais il était toujours trop petit pour l'atteindre, surtout assis dans son fichu fauteuil. Shogo leva plus le bras en ricanant.

-Bah alors, Akashi ? Tu as perdu de ta superbe, hein ? Obligé de faire appel aux autres pour te déplacer, condamné à prendre 24h/24 des médocs. C'est quoi ça, d'ailleurs ?

Il regarda les deux boîtes de médicaments qu'il tenait dans sa main tandis qu'Akashi tentait de l'atteindre, se penchant toujours plus dans son fauteuil. Il était désormais assis tout au bord et risquait de tomber s'il se penchait encore. Or, si Akashi tombait du fauteuil, il y avait peu de chance qu'il puisse s'y rasseoir sans aide, vu le peu de force qu'il avait désormais dans les bras.

-Sérieux, Akashi ? Tu prends des anti-dépresseurs ? rigola Haizaki.

-Rends-les moi ! s'énerva le rouge.

L'argenté fit semblant de réfléchir avant de sourire.

-Non, débrouille-toi. T'es l'empereur, non ?

Sur ce, il déposa les boîtes de médicaments en haut d'une étagère. Puis il se plaça sur un bureau pour regarder le rouge tenter de les attraper. Tout le monde avait déserté la classe depuis longtemps, personne ne pouvait donc venir l'aider.

Akashi était énervé. Il déplaça le fauteuil sous l'étagère et tendit encore une fois le bras. Il se pencha encore plus, mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas. Il voyait les boîtes, mais ne pouvait pas les atteindre. Il entendait Haizaki rire derrière lui.

Soudain, il sentit une main dans son dos et son corps tomba en avant. Sa tête heurta l'étagère dans sa chute. Il avait mal, tout ce qu'il sentait de son corps lui faisait mal – mais surtout sa tête. Akashi entendit Haizaki rire, et ce dernier posa son pied sur sa tête pour l'écraser.

-T'es vraiment devenu une merde, Akashi ! Lança-t-i.

Il appuya plus fort avec son pied.

-Regarde-toi ! T'es un minable !

Akashi ne retint pas ses larmes.

-Bah alors ! Tu pleures !

Il rit encore et donna un grand coup sur le front du rouge.

Puis, il quitta la pièce en ricanant, laissant Akashi sur le sol froid de la classe. Sa tête tournait et lui faisait mal. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger et finit par y renoncer.

Il sentit alors l'autre lui refaire surface dans son esprit – il cherchait à s'approprier son corps. Akashi sentit les chaînes qui le maintenaient se serrer. L'autre arriva vers lui, tenant dans sa main un bocal rempli d'un liquide vert clair. Il s'assit sur lui et déposa le bocal près de sa chevelure carmine. Lentement, il prit en coupe le visage d'Akashi. Il avait toujours le même sourire. Le rouge le vit alors caresser sa joue gauche et faire glisser ses doigts sur sa paupière. Puis, avec horreur, il le sentit appuyer avec ses doigts tout autour de son œil et, lentement, le faire sortir. Il voulut crier, mais la deuxième main de cet autre lui se mit sur sa gorge et la serra, de quoi le faire taire momentanément. Son œil fut vite retiré et plongé dans l'eau du bocal. La douleur était intense et horrible. L'autre lui fit ensuite la même chose à son propre œil gauche : il l'arracha d'un coup sec, avec cette même expression sadique sur le visage. Il mit son œil à la place de celui qu'il avait arraché à Akashi un peu plus tôt. Le rouge se rendit compte qu'il parvenait à voir avec cet œil, mais aussi de la douleur que cela lui procurait. Son corps en faisait comme un rejet. Les pensées sadiques de l'autre lui envahissaient sa tête. Il se sentait crouler sous toute cette haine et cette colère.

* * *

Devant le portail, Aomine se demandait ce que faisait son petit ami. Il était rare que le rouge sorte si tard du campus. Peut-être avait-il eu un problème d'ascenseur ? Non, Akashi l'aurait appelé.

Il attendit, attendit, mais toujours rien.

N'en pouvant plus de rester planté comme un con devant ce maudit portail, il avança vers le collège.

Il chercha le rouge, ne sachant dans quelle salle il avait cours.

Puis, en arrivant au dernier étage, il entendit de petits cris semblables à des gémissements ou à des pleurs. Il accéléra le pas avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il entra dans la première classe. seconde. Rien non plus.

Dans la troisième, il vit le fauteuil roulant d'Akashi et son propriétaire allongé sur le sol, en train d'essayer de remonter dessus. Aomine se précipita vers lui.

-Sei ! Il le prit dans ses bras et remarqua qu'il tremblait, que ses lèvres étaient violettes et son teint pâle. En touchant le sol, Aomine se rendit compte qu'il était très froid. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps le rouge était allongé dessus, mais cela devait faire longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Seijuro ?!

-Haizaki m'a poussé, répondit étonnement froidement Akashi.

-Ce connard ! Il en a pas marre de s'en prendre à plus faible que lui ?! grogna Aomine.

Akashi lui donna un coup. Le basané ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

-Ne me traite pas de faible ! cria Akashi.

Le bleu avait presque l'impression que ce n'était pas le même Akashi qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui venait de lui crier dessus. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que son œil gauche paraissait plus clair.

-S'cuse Sei, je voulais pas te vexer.

Il avait parlé plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il desserra son étreinte sur le rouge qui grelottait encore beaucoup et le remit dans son fauteuil. Il remarqua alors que son petit ami ne portait pas sa veste blanche d'uniforme – c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait si froid. Avec juste une chemise sur un sol glacé, c'était normal.

-Daiki, tu pourrais me passer mes médicaments ?

Sa voix était distante, froide, et son ton relevait plus de l'ordre indiscutable que d'autre indiqua le haut de l'étagère où trônaient les deux boîtes. Sans problème, le bleu les attrapa.

-Je savais pas que tu prenais encore ces cochonneries.

Mais au lieu de les donner au rouge, il les lança dans la poubelle.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? s'écria le rouge.

-T'as pas besoin de ces saloperies ! Moi qui pensais que tu allais mieux ! Tu me déçois... et puis...

Il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille du rouge, furieux :

-Et puis, tu m'as moi ! La seule chose dont tu as besoin, c'est moi.

Ces quelques mots eurent comme l'effet d'une bombe – une bombe qui balaya toutes les incertitudes d'Akashi. Qui détruisit toutes ses idées noires. Qui atteignit son monde et pulvérisa les chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier depuis des mois. Qui frappa en plein cœur l'autre lui et le dissolut. L'œil gauche d'Akashi reprit sa couleur normale, redevint de ce rouge sang qui le caractérisait si bien. Ses pensées colériques cessèrent.

Akashi saisit le pull du bleu et se serra contre lui. Il cherchait de la chaleur, il cherchait de l'amour, une chose qu'aucun anti-dépresseur ne pouvait lui procurer. Aomine fut déstabilisé par ce changement soudain chez le rouge. Mais il ne réfléchit pas plus et prit simplement son petit ami dans ses bras, en se répétant qu'il était la personne la plus importante pour lui désormais.

-Je t'aime, Daiki...

-Moi aussi, Sei...

Leur étreinte dura une éternité. Ils se communiquaient leur chaleur, aucun d'eux deux ne voulant partir ou desserrer son emprise. Ce genre de moments heureux pouvaient être les derniers – mais pour eux, c'étaient les premiers d'une longue série qui durerait de nombreuses, nombreuses années.

La vie ne s'arrête pas après un accident il y a toujours un après. Après, c'est une autre vie, différente certes, mais pas forcement moins belle.

* * *

 **Bouh ! C'est fini !**

 **Merci à Moira-chan pour la correction ^^. Merci à vous tous pour avoir suivi, aimer et commenter cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous as plu jusqu'à la fin.**

 **je vais vous laisser sur une note d'espoir : Cette fin ne me convient pas trop, il est possible que je fasse un épilogue.**

 **Merci encore à vous tous !**

 **Je suis toute émue de finir...**

 **Je vais maintenant reprendre "vivre à en mourir", n'hésitez pas à aller voir sur mon profil, je met souvent des informations sur mes fics en cours et toutes celles à venir.**

 **à plus ! ^^**


	16. Poème annonceur d'une probable suite

**Hello !**

 **Voici un petit poème que j'ai écrit pour cette fic. Il sert à moitié d'épilogue, mais surtout, il annonce la suite que j'ai commencer à écrire.**

 **Il s'agit de vers libre, je trouve cela plus joli et plus... Simple et percutant. C'est très loin des grands poètes mais je trouve cela sympa. Si vous voulez en lire d'autres de moi, allez voir mon compte, ShinyShadow88 sur fictionpress.**

 **Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sous la douleur je m'étais évanoui.

Un choc des plus violents.

J'étais à terre,

écrasé,

Un pantin désarticulé.

.

Je me suis réveillé dans cette chambre,

blanche,

 _angoissé._

 _._

M'entendant crier, tu es venu.

Tu m'a apaisé.

Toi seul a su me calmer.

.

Tu étais là,

tout le temps,

avec moi, _pour moi._

.

La passion recouvrant l'amitié,

tu me désirais.

 _Moi_ , dans mon état.

.

Tu me voulais.

J'étais là.

Je te désirais.

.

Tu m'a sauvé,

de mes incertitudes,

de mes peurs.

.

Mais que se passerait-il,

si nous chutions tous les deux ?

Qui nous rattraperait ?

Que deviendrions nous ?

Quel serait,

 _._

 _ce nouvel après ?_

* * *

 **Un petit review ? J'espère vous revoir très bientôt dans la suite de cette histoire !**

 **Bisous à tous ! ^^**


End file.
